


While My Heart Stands Still

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dünyanın 2017'ye girmesinden 7 saat önce, James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers ile tanıştı.</p><p>Oysa ki bu ilk tanışmaları değildi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tffnette yılbaşı yarışması etkinliğince yazdım, awakencordy koçluğunu yaptı, Carpelia betaladı ve her aşamasında yanımda oldu.  
> Yine Carpelia ile birbirimizin hikayesinin reklamını yaptık, Goldun deyişiyle Katniss ve Peeta gibi birbirimizin yanında olduk ve yine hala romantik gelen bir şekilde aynı sayıda oy aldık, aynı sırayı paylaştık :D  
> Bu hikaye benim için özel, çok sevdiğim bir çift hakkında yazma tereddütümü üstümden atabildiğim hikaye oldu, fandoma gerçekten geri döndüğümü söyleyebileceğim bir hikaye oldu :)  
> While My Heart Stands Still'de soundtrack olarak 1930'dan itibaren yazılmış eski şarkıları kullandım, Ink Spots adlı grubu tanıdım, sevdim, Patsy Cline'in sesine bir daha sarıldım, ismini verdiğim şarkıları dilerseniz hikayeyi okurken, dilerseniz daha sonra dinleyebilirsiniz, güzeller.  
> Hikayeyi yazarken en az Thorki kadar sevdiğim bu shipi de kalbimdeki gibi size göstermek istedim, umarım bana hissettirdiklerini size de hissettirebilirim, iyi okumalar, mutlu noeller, mutlu yıllar :)

**I.**

 

1935'tebiri gelecek yüzyıl boyunca dans etmeyi beceremeyecek olan iki aptal, bir grup zencinin çaldığı şarkılara saatlerce dans etti. Aynı gece, doğan yılın havai fişeklerini Sarah Rogers ile izlemek için deliler gibi kiliseyi ağlatacak kalitede yılbaşı ve noel şarkılarını haykırarak koşturan iki kişi yine onlardı.

Bu iki aptal Brooklyn'de büyümüş iki gençti.

O zamanlar Steve 17 yaşındaydı. Bucky 18.

*

Sarah Rogers veremden öldüğünde yıllardan 1941'di ve savaştan önce Steve ve Bucky'nin geçirdiği son beraber yıldı.

Brooklyn'in üzerindeki yıldızlı gökyüzü saat gece yarısını vurup havai fişeklerle kaplandığında bu iki adam pencerenin önünde sessizce durdular; Steve gökyüzünü izledi, Bucky ise Steve'in ışıkla aydınlanan yüzünü.

O yıl, Bucky 107. birliğe, Steve'in kendi babasını kaybettiği aynı birliğe gitti, Steve de çok geçmeden onu takip etti.

1943'te bir cephede James Buchanan Barnes bağlı olduğu bir sedyede gözlerini açacak, karşısında devasa bir adam görecek ve gözlerine baktığı anda olanları bilmese de onu tanıyacaktı.

*

**Soundtrack: Ink Spots - We'll Meet Again**

" _I know some day_ _  
_ _I'm bound to meet you again_ _  
_ _And I swear by all of me_ _  
_ _I'll be yours until then_ _"_

 *

1945'te ikisi de birbirini kaybetti. Ne yazık ki, 'dünyaya karşı ikimiz' diyen adam, diğerinden daha önce uyanmıştı.

Uzun zaman boyunca da, dünyaya karşı yalnızca _o_  olacaktı.

*

Bir asır sonra her şeyi hatırladığı anda James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers'tan onu öldürmesini isteyecekti.

*

Howard Stark aylarca Steve Rogers'ı aradı, Peggy Carter dans etmek için Steve ile sözleştiği o Cumartesi saat sekizde yalnız başına Stork Klübü'ndeki masalardan birine oturdu ve müzik bitene kadar orada sessizce durdu, hükümet ise savaş bitene kadar yeni bir Kaptan Amerika ve yeni bir Bucky Barnes buldu.

*

Kış Askeri için yıllar yoktu. Sovyetler Birliği'ne hizmet eden çocuklar ve onun gibi  _uyuyanlar_ yetiştirdi, ordularla savaştı, sekiz yaşında, kızıl saçlı bir kız çocuğuna öldürmeyi öğretti. İnsan öldürdü, tarihi değiştirdi.

Değiştirdiği tarihin içindeyse bir yeri yoktu.

1964 yılının son gününde uyandırıldı ve bir yılbaşı partisindeki bütün katılımcıları öldürme emrini aldı. Öldürdü. Son bir tanesi kalana kadar hepsini bir bir yere serdi.

Zayıf, çelimsiz bir adamdı ve Kış Askeri ona ilerlediğinde çoktan kaderini anlamış, gözlerini sıkı sıkıya kapamıştı.

Suikastçi, başak saçlı adamın önünde gereğinden uzun durdu, silahı kaldırmadan önce neden bir an duraksadığını ise bilmiyordu.

Bu duraksama adamın gözlerini açmasına yetmişti. 

Mavi.

Tetiği çekti.

Diğerlerinin gözlerinde yaşamın kayboluşunu izlememişti ama bu adamın, bu küçük, çelimsiz, mavi gözlü adamın yüzüne yayılan yavaş şaşkınlığı, alnındaki deliğin gözlerindeki canın son damlasını çekişini sonuna kadar seyretti.

Ahşap platformun gerisindeki plaktan tanımadığı bir şarkı çalıyor ve ona gramofonu da önündeki adam gibi yok etme isteği uyandırıyordu.

Sadece birkaç saniye daha orada öylece durdu, daha sonra sakin, ağır adımlarla, vücutları tarih olan insanların arasından kapıya doğru yürüdü.

Görevi tamamlanmıştı.

Yine de bir şeyler eksikti.

O  _duraksamazdı._

Beyninin gerisinde atamadığı bir şey vardı, kuytu bir köşede, adamın zararsız görüntüsünden ürkmesine neden olacak bir şey, hayatının sönüşünün her anını izlemek zorunda hissetmesine neden olan bir şey.

Tetiği çekerken kalbinin atışlarının nefeslerine engel olmasına neden olan bir şey.

Eksikti.

 

* 

1972'de bir isim hatırladı.

_Steve._

Ona  _gazeteyi_ gösterdiler. Kayıtları, görevleri, misyonunu izlettiler. İşe yaramadığında  _onu_  sildiler.

1964'te tek bir yaşayanın çıkmadığı o yılbaşı partisinde Steve'e benzeyen  _o adamı_ öldürdüğünde salonun diğer köşesindeki plaktan yükselen şarkının, çocukluk arkadaşıyla on altı yaşındayken dans ettiği şarkı olduğunu uzunca bir zaman hatırlamayacaktı.

*

2012'de Steven Grant Rogers'ın kalbi yeniden atmaya başladı.

Bir kalbin atmaya başlaması ile yeniden kırılması arasında geçen süre üzücü derecede kısaydı.

Steve dünyayı kurtardı, yeni insanlarla tanıştı, başka diyarlardan gelen tanrılara şahit oldu, eğer donmayıp doğumuna yetişseydi şimdi büyük ihtimalle vaftiz babası olacağı demir adamla tartıştı, sonra anlaşmaya vardı, yüzlerce metreden düşüşüne şahit olduğu  _o adamın ise_  hala kayıp olduğunu öğrendi.

2013'ün ilk gecesi ve 2012'nin sonuncusunda Peggy Carter'a dans sözünü tutamamış, silah arkadaşlarını kaybetmiş ve hiçbir şeyi olmadığında bile yanında olan  _o adamın_ sesini unutmaya başlamış bir adamdı.

Sarah öldüğünde yalnız geçirdikleri yılbaşından daha korkunçtu belki bu.

Çünkü Steve ve Bucky, ikisi birlikteyken bütün dünyanın karşısında durabileceklerine inanmışlardı.

Görünüşe göre şimdi sadece  _dünya_ ve o kalmıştı.

*

2014'te Kış Askeri köprüdeki adamı tanıdı ve bu  _her şeyi_  değiştirdi.

*

 

Birbirlerini yeniden bulduklarında Steve Rogers 96 yaşındaydı, James Buchanan Barnes 97.

Onların bir asırlık hikayesini 1935'te acemice dans eden o iki delikanlıya anlatsaydınız size asla inanmazlardı.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

 

**Soundtrack: Ink Spots - Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall**

" _But when I think of you another shower starts_ _  
_ _Into each heart some tears must fall_ _  
_ _But too much is falling in mine"_

 

*

 

Dünyanın 2017'ye girmesinden 7 saat önce, James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers ile tanıştı.

 

Oysa ki bu ilk tanışmaları değildi.

 

Adının ne olduğunu dahi ona Steve söyleyecekti, çünkü eski Sovyet suikastçisinin o gün kim olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

 

*

 

Her şey o kanepede başladı.

 

Oldukça rahatsız bir pozisyonda uyuduğundan boynunun ağrısı onu uyandırmıştı, yüzünü buruşturarak oturduğu yerde doğruldu ve gözlerini açtı.

 

İki metre ilerisinde devasa bir LCD ekran televizyon vardı, birileri onu kapatmayı unutmuştu ve ekranı 'OYUN BİTTİ' yazısı kaplıyordu. Televizyon masasından başlayıp ayaklarının altına kadar devam eden cips ve mısır gevreği kalıntıları vardı. Turuncu kalıntılardan silkinmek için ayaklarını kıpırdatıp sol ayağını konserve bir kutuya çarptığında düşürdüğü bira şişesi çınlayan bir sesle yuvarlandı.

 

O anda solunda biri kıpırdandı ve ancak o zaman yanında biri olduğunun farkına vardı. Sanki vücudu düşüncelerinden daha hızlı tepki veriyordu çünkü kaslarının gerildiğini hissetti. Yavaşça, kanepeyi kiminle paylaştığını görmek için soluna döndü, boynundaki tutulmuş kaslar beynine cehennem sinyalleri göndermeye başlamıştı ama o acıyı umursamadı çünkü yanıbaşındaki adama aklındaki bütün kelimeleri yitirmişçesine bakakalmıştı.

 

Gözlerini açtığında hatıralar değil de hisler gelmişti; odada gözlerini açtığı anda tanıdıklık tüm duyularına da dokunmuştu ve bu adama baktığında kalbinin sıkışması, nefesinin boğazına tıkılması ve uzanıp onun alnına düşen sarı tutamları parmaklarıyla çekme isteği de en az hava kadar tanıdıktı.

 

Kaşları hafifçe çatıldı uyuyan adamın, kirpikleri titreşti ve ardından gözleri açıldı.

 

O an, James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Rogers'a aşık oldu.

 

 

*

 

Sorun şuydu ki aslında bu da ilk seferi değildi.

 

İşte bu yüzden, bazen hiçbir hatırası olmayan bir adamdan daha tehlikelisi olamazdı.

 

*

 

Sessiz, arayan bakışlarının altında hafif rahatsız hissederek konuştu. "Merhaba."

 

'Merhaba' ters etki yapmış gibi sarışının mavi bakışları,  _b_ _ü_ _t_ _ü_ _n duru_ _ş_ _u_ değişti. Gerilmişti. Yüzündeki uykulu ifadenin yerini karışık duygular almıştı. "En son hatırladığın şey ne?" diye sordu adam kaşlarını çatarak. Soruyu sorarken kanepede doğrulmuştu.

 

"En son hatırlamam gereken bir şey mi olmalı?"

 

Adamın yüzündeki kontrollü ifade dağıldı, tedirgin ve şaşkın bir ifade gölge gibi yüzüne yerleşti.

 

"Hiç bir şey hatırlamıyor musun?"

 

 

*

 

Ertesi gün  _her şeyi hatırlayarak_ uyanacak olan James Buchanan Barnes bu hafızasını yitirmiş adamı boğmak, ardından cesedini Kırgızistan'daki bir ormana gömmek ve sonra da ormanı yakmak isteyecekti.

 

Ama 31 Aralık günü, her şeyi yeniden tanıyan bir adamdı ve önce Steve Rogers'ı, daha sonra salondaki avizenin üzerinden sallanan sütyeni almaya gelen Natasha Romanoff'u, onun ardından da yüzünde tükenmez kalemle yapılmış yarı silinmiş gözlük izleri olan Bruce Banner'ı tanımıştı.

 

Adını öğrendiği 1 saat içinde Rusça'dan Japonca'ya kadar giden bir dil haznesi olduğunu da öğrenmişti; bunda Natasha Romanoff'un Clint adında zavallı bir adamı arayıp Rusça  _kıçını kaldırıp buraya gelmesini_ ve aramasını Japoncayla ölüm tehditleri yağdırarak bitirmesinin önemli bir etkisi olmuştu.

 

İnsanlar ona kim olduğunu ve kiminle nerede durduğunu açıklamak için pek de gönüllü olmamıştı. Önceki seferler gibi  _bunun_ da bir gün süreceğini biliyorlardı ve sırf bu yüzden gece yarısında yaptığı şey için hiçkimse onu suçlayamazdı.

 

Yine de 1 Ocak sabahı Bucky'nin kendinden nefret etmek için bir sebebi daha olmuştu.

 

*

 

Natasha ve Banner, akşamdan kalma görünen, saçı başı birbirine karışmış genç bir adamı oturma odasından sürükleyerek salona getirmiş, ardından çocuğa ceketini giydirmiş ve kapıya sürümüşlerdi. Delikanlı kapıdan çıkmadan önce Bucky'i görüp el sallamış, sırıtarak  _yine kim olduğunu unutmasına önlem olarak da_ kendini tanıtmıştı; Peter Parker.

 

Kapı kapandığında Bucky, Steve Rogers ile yalnız kalmıştı.

 

"Pijama partisi?"

"Haberin yoktu," dedi Steve mutfağa doğru ilerlerken. "Grubun evleri basıp zoraki partiler verme alışkanlığı var."

 

Tabakları lavabonun kenarına bırakan Steve yukarıdaki dolabın kapağını açıp orada duran 38'lik pistolün yanındaki bardaklara uzandığında James'in Steve'e vereceği bir cevap varsa şayet, boğazına tıkılı kaldı. Bir an hareket edemedi, daha sonra, gördüğünün gerçekten 38'lik olup olmadığını anlamak için dört büyük ama sessiz adımda Steve'in yanına yürüdü.

 

"Mutfak dolabımda neden tabanca var?"

 

 _Ve neden yap_ _ı_ _ld_ _ığı_ _y_ _ı_ _l_ _ı_ _bile s_ _ö_ _yleyebilecekmi_ _ş_ _gibi hissediyorum?_ Bucky bu soruyu yutkundu ve tedirgince Steve'in dikkatini ona yöneltmesini bekledi.

 

Sarışın adam su bardağını eline alıp dolabın kapağını kapattı, sonra James'e döndü. Bakışları sakindi. "Kendini savunmak için ihtiyacın olan şeyleri ulaşabileceğin yerlerde saklamayı seviyorsun."

 

Sonra Steve bir şey demeden buzdolabına ilerledi, su şişesini çıkarırken James dolabın kapağındaki raflarda hiç de yiyecekler için kullanılıyora benzemeyen hançer tipi bıçaklar görünce "Onlar  _kendini savunmak_  için kullanılan şeylere pek benzemiyor," dedi yavaşça.

 

Steve omuz silkti, bir an sonra eğildi, yüzü buzdolabı kapağının ardında görüş alanından çıktı, James Buchanan Barnes bir an daha onu izledi, daha sonra evin içinde içinde giderek artan bir endişeyle ölüm tuzakları aramaya başladı.

 

Buldu da.

 

Her yerde silah vardı.

 

Buzdolabının üzerinde, bardakların arka tarafında, çatal bıçak çekmecesinin içinde, televizyon odasındaki geniş vazoda çiçeklerin arasında,  _her yerde._

 

Ve onu korkutan, silahlar değildi.

 

Elini, sağ,  _etten olan_   _elini_  masanın üzerine koydu ve uzun namlulu bir tüfeğin üzerinde parmaklarını gezdirdi. İşaret parmağı tetiğe dokunduğunda arkasında bir şeyin kıpırdadığını duydu, göz açıp kapayana kadar Bucky arkasını dönmüş, tüfeği eline almış ve Steve Rogers'a doğrultmuştu.

 

Steve kendine doğrultulan silahtan korkmuşa benzemiyordu ama yürümeyi kesmişti. Bucky'e bakarken yüzündeki ifade kontrollüydü.

 

James kime silah doğrulttuğunu fark ettiğinde vücuduna silahı indirmesi için emir verdi ama hareket etmek yerine dudaklarından şu soru döküldü: "Neden sana silah doğrultuyorum?"

 

Adamın aldığı derin nefesle göğsü inip kalktı, sonra sol elini hafifçe kaldırdı, James onun hareket etmesiyle tüfeğe daha sıkı sarıldığında Steve onunu gözlerine baktı ve "Bucky," dedi sıkıntılı bir sesle.

 

James'in sabit bir metal eli olmasaydı bu isimle silahı düşürecekti.

 

Steve sol elini yeniden hareket ettirmeye başladı ve bu sefer James'in gözleri onun eline indi, ince, kayıt defterine benzeyen bir kitapçık tutuyordu Steve.

 

"Bu ne?"diye sordu Bucky, Steve'in defteri ona uzatmasına izin verdi.

 

"Sorduğun ve soracağın soruların cevapları." dedi Steve Rogers, sonra ekledi. "Beni vuracak mısın?"

 

Bucky'nin vücudu bu sefer onu dinledi ve tüfeği omzunun üzerine kaldırdı, Steve'in yüzü değişmese de namlunun ucunda olmamak onun duruşunu rahatlatmışa benziyordu.

 

James onun elindeki defteri aldı. Elindeki tüfeği diğer ölüm tuzaklarının yanına yavaşça bıraktı, sırtını da o an üzerinde darbe yapabileceği kadar silah ve patlayıcı olmasını umursamadığı siyah ahşap masaya arkasını yasladı ve elindeki defterin deri yüzeyinde elini gezdirdi.

 

Nedenini bilemediği bir heyecan karnına dolarken derin bir nefes aldı ve kapağı açtı.

 

_Adın James Buchanan Barnes._

 

Nefes almak kadar tanıdık gelen harfler ilk bunu söylemişti.

 

İlk cümlesini okumaya başladığı anda devamı gelmiş, sayfa ardına sayfa çevirmişti ve son sayfaya geldiğinde sağ elinin parmakları sayfayı çeviremeyecek kadar titriyordu.

 

Ona 'Kış Askeri' diyorlardı.

 

 _O_ ise bu sayfalarda  _cehennemi_ okumuştu.

 

Hiçbir görüntü aklında olmamasına rağmen kalbi boğazında atıyordu; evin içinde neden bu kadar silah olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

 

Büyük bir el sayfayı tutan parmaklarının üzerine kapanana kadar dakikalardır aynı sayfaya baktığını fark etmemişti.

 

(Steve'in diğer elinin defterin üzerine kapanmasına, onun  _insan olmayan_ parmakları arasından büyük ihtimalle  _kendisinin_ eliyle yazarak hazırladığı defteri çekmesine izin verdi, adam  _daha fazla okumasına gerek olmadığını_ söylediğinde de cevap vermedi. Daha fazla okumayı zaten istemiyordu.)

 

Steve Rogers'ın adını seslendiğini duydu, adı  _Steve'in_  ağzından çıktığında Bucky'de bıraktığı etki komikti, başını kaldırıp endişeyle ona bakan mavi gözlü adamla gözgöze geldiğinde kalbinin verdiği tepki de öyle, defterde  _bununla_  ilgili bir şey yazmıyordu ama Bucky az önce edinilmiş refleksle  _Kaptan Amerika'yı_ yere serecekti, o yüzden bu da, karşısındaki adamdan başka bir şey görmemeye dair, kendinden bile gölge gibi gizlenen isteği de  _refleks_ olmalıydı.

 

 

*

 

Steve defteri ona verdiği anda pişman olacağını biliyordu, en azından bu günü,  _tek bir günü_ yaptıklarının ağırlığını taşır gibi görünmeden atlatabilmesini umut etmişti, Bucky gözlerini açtığında gözlerinin içinde  _kimseyi görmediğinde_ hissettiği korkunun yanında böyle aptal bir umut belirmişti.

 

Bucky kanepeden kalkıp mutfağa yürümeye başladığı anda Steve'in bütün umudu sönmüştü.

 

Yürürken, adımları en ufak bir ses bile çıkarmamıştı Bucky'nin. Hatıraları orada olmasa da izleri tıpkı şimdiye dek sahibi tarafından yadırganmamış sol kolun olduğu gibi bir parçasıydı onun.

 

Bir suikastçi gibi yürüyordu Bucky. Gölgelerde savaşan bir dövüşçü gibi. Attığı adımların sesi o farkında olmasa da yerle ayakları arasında boğuluyordu.

 

Bucky silahı sorup uyandığı andan beri yüzünde taşıdığı o meraklı ifade yerini şüphe ve endişeye bıraktığında Steve paniklememek için kendini zor tutmuştu. Orada yanlış olan hiç bir şey yok gibi durmuştu ama için için bir çıkış yolu, bir şeyler aramıştı.

 

Defter aklına geldiğinde Bucky evin yarısındaki silahları bulmuştu bile.

 

Bucky o defteri aylar önce hazırlamıştı. 2016'ya kadar belirli günde uyanmaları pek sık olmuyordu, o yüzden pek üzerine düşmemişti ama sonra bir gün yenilmez ekibi üyelik kartlarında acilen S.H.I.E.L.D karargahına gelmelerini söyleyen bir mesaj bulmuştu.

 

O gün Philip Coulson onlara James Buchanan Barnes'a 36 saattir ulaşılamadığını söylemişti, bütün alıcılarından sinyal kesilmişti, kamera kayıtları onun görüntüsünü kaybetmişti, sanki kış askeri buharlaşıp gitmişti.

 

Hiç bir iz bırakmadıysa onu bulamazlardı.

 

Steve yine de Bucky'nin apartmanına gitmişti. Uzun zamandır uğramadığı bir yerdi ama en son hatırladığından farklı da değildi; evin içini dikkatlice, sanki evde bir tek kendisi olmayacağını umut ediyormuş gibi her sese tetikte bir şekilde gezmişti. Yatak odasının kapısından girdiğinde çarşafları dağılmış yatağı, etrafa saçılmış kitapları ve kilidi kırılmış silah kutusunu görmüş ve anlamıştı.

 

Dağınık olmasına rağmen boğuşma izleri yoktu, o anda  _olmasını_ dilemiş ve berbat bir insan gibi hissetmişti.

 

Sonra salona gitmiş, oturmuş  _ve_  Bucky'nin yeniden uykuya dalacağı ana kadar aptal bir şeyler yapmasından, onu yeniden hedef yapacak olası suçlamalardan korkarak başını elleri arasına almış, kış askerinin geri dönmesini beklemişti.

 

Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama en sonunda girişteki kapı açılmış ve içeriye yüzü kireç kadar beyaz bir adam girmişti.

 

Steve onu görür görmez ayağa fırlamıştı.

 

Bucky bir an onu gördüğüne şaşırmış gibi görünmüştü, daha sonra  _hiç bir yeri havaya uçurmadığını, kaçtığı bir zamana uyandığını_ söylemişti ve Steve kimse ölmediği için değil, Bucky kimseyi  _öldürmediği_  için rahatlamıştı.

 

Ve o gün Bucky defteri hazırlamıştı.

 

-Ve yine o gün Steve o bir dahaki uyanışında yanında olmaya karar verip kendi dairesini Peter Parker'a kiraya vermiş, buraya yerleşmişti.-

 

Defterde cümleler yazıyordu ama Bucky okudukça yüzüne sanki okuduğu şeyler  _hatıraymış_  gibi yansımıştı.

 

Steve defteri verir vermez pişman olmuştu ama ona kim olduğunu eninde sonunda söylemek zorunda kalacağını biliyordu.

 

Sonuçta, S.H.I.E.L.D bile  _o_  uyandığında 5 dakika dahi dayanamamıştı.

 

*

 

2016'nın son günüydü ve Steve Rogers ile James Bucky Barnes'ın bir asır sonra birlikte kutlayacakları yılbaşında Bucky'nin kim olduğuna dair hiç bir hatırası olmaması ironikti.

 

*

 

Steve'in defteri aldığı yere, Bucky'nin duvara dayalı yatağının başucundaki çekmecenin üzerine koymasının üzerinden yarım saat geçmişti. Şimdi Steve yerdeki doritosları yok etmek için elektrik süpürgesini çalıştırmıştı.

 

"Neden Natasha benden senin resimlerini çekip ona yollamamı emredip duruyor?"

 

Steve elektrikli süpürgeyi ayağıyla kapattı ve biyoterörizm hakkında bir haberin açık olduğu televizyonun önünde oturmuş, vücudu dikkatini çekmiş gibi habere dönmüş ama bakışları elindeki telefona kilitlenmiş adama baktı. "Beni üç hafta önce alışverişe çıkardı." dedi her şeyi açıklıyormuş gibi görünen bir tonla.

 

Bucky'nin bakışları ona çıktı sonunda. "Evet?"

 

"Bugün Tony parti veriyor."

 

Bucky telefon titrediğinde bakışlarını indirdi ve telefona baktı, ardından yüzü aydınlanarak ayağa kalktı. Steve'e döndüğünde yüzündeki sinsi denebilecek hafif bir gülümseme vardı.

 

Steve önce telefona, sonra da bu amnezik adama şüpheli bir bakış attı. "Ne?"

 

"Az önce dolabında olması gereken şeylerin bir resmini aldım," dedi kış askeri. "Gel benimle."

 

 

*

 

 

 

 **Tony Stark:**  Modaya dair hiç bir hatırası olmayan birinin Steve'den daha iyi moda anlayışına sahip olması sizce de garip değil mi?

 

 **Darcy Lewis:** Jane, o pantolondan  _kesinlikle_  almalısın. Yani,  _kesinlikle._

 

 **Clint Barton:** Poz fikri de Barnes'dan mıydı?

 

 **Steve Rogers:** Nat, teslim gününe kadar terziye başka direktifler vermiş olabilir misin?

 **Natasha Romanoff:** Neden öyle bir şey yapayım?

 

 

 **Steve Rogers:** Verilen ölçüleri değiştirmiş olamazsın, değil mi?

 **Natasha Romanoff:** Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum, Cap.

 

 **James Barnes:** Kaptan Kostümünün kalıbını verdiğini düşünüyor, size attığım fotoğraf  _herşeyi_ açıklamıyor, partide devamını görürsüaoskoşflkk-

 

**Clint Barton: ????**

 

 **Clint Barton:** Hey?

 

 **Darcy Lewis:** Sanırım Cap mesajın kalanına el koydu.

 

 **Tony Stark:** Hatıraları olmadan daha sempatik değil mi?

 

 **Natasha Romanoff:** Stark, kuleden on dakika uzaklıktayım, biliyorsun, değil mi?

 

 **Thor:** :)

 

 **Clint Barton:** Harika, kim sana smiley yapmayı öğretti?

 

 **Loki:**?

 

 **Tony Stark:** Lütfen biri şaka yaptığını söylesin.

 

 **Steve Rogers:** Thor, Loki'yi konuşmaya sen mi davet ettin?

 

 **Loki:** Ben bir tanrıyım, davet edilmeye  _ihtiyacım yok._

 

**Loki Laufeyson konuşmadan atıldı**

 

 

*

 

 

Kimse ona partinin  _gökyüzünde_ olacağını söylememişti.

 

15 dakika önce kapılarına dayanan  _kızıl örümcek_ onları helitaşıyıcının olduğu noktaya getirmek için en az 20 tane trafik kuralı çiğnemiş olmalıydı. Zamanında yetişmişlerdi evet- ama yetişirken yeterince hızlı davranmamışlardı.

 

"Tony'i öldüreceğim."

 

Onlar sahada yürürlerken uzay gemisine benzeyen hava aracı harekete geçmişti ve saat Natasha'nın söylediği kalkış saatinden en az on dakika erkendi ama kapıları halaaçık olan devasa araç yükselmeye başlamıştı bile.

 

Sonraki üç dakikada pek çok şey olmuştu, koşmaya başlamışlardı, koşarlarken Bucky, Natasha Romanoff'un elbisesinin koltuk altından çıkardığı küçük bir tabancayla açık olan kapıya doğru ateş ettiğini görmüştü, hedefi her neyse vurmuştu, çünkü içeriden şaşkın bağırışlar yükselmişti ve bir an sonra hava aracı yükselmeyi bırakmıştı.

 

Araca çıktıklarında onları elinde üst kısmı havaya uçmuş kadehle kokteyle bulanmış bir Demir Adam bekliyordu.

 

 

*

 

Partiye adımlarını attıklarında 2017'nin doğuşuna üç saat kalmıştı.

 

On dört saat sonraysa James Buchanan Barnes her şeyi hatırlayarak uyanacaktı ve eline geçen ilk şeyi parçalayacaktı.

 

*

 

Saat 21:37'ydi ve New York'un kilometrelerce yukarısında milyon dolarlık bir parti veriliyordu.

 

"Bence Natasha cidden üniformanın spandex kalıplarını vermiş, baksanıza şuna, mümkünatı olabilir mi?"

 

Darcy Lewis sesinin kalabalığın gürültüsünden ve aradaki dört metrelik mesafeden onlara ulaşmayacağını sanıyor olmalıydı ama Steve bardağını ağzına götürecekken dondu ve saniyeler içinde yanakları elinde tuttuğu pembe içkiyle aynı renge büründü.

 

"Zannetmiyorum, adam büyükbabasının pantolonlarını giyip August'a poz verebilir, üniformasındayken yeterince dikkatli bakmadınız sanırım. Maria'nın yanındaki Bruce mu?" Barton'un sesi bir an kesildi, Steve ve Bucky bunun üzerine başlarını Maria Hill'in durduğu masaya çevirdiler ve yüzünde hala izler duran adamı gördüler. "Evet, Bruce, ve görünüşe göre Demir Adam yeni yıla  _ölü adam_  olarak girecek."

 

Steve'in kaşları bunun üzerine kalktı, bir kaç saniye gözleri Bruce Banner'ın üzerinde kaldı, ardından önüne döndü ve bardağından bir yudum aldı.

 

Bir an sonra, on dakikadır çalan hafif ritmli müzik kesildi, aynı anda ışıklar kapandı ve şimdiye kadar uğultulu olan salon sessizliğe büründü. Ardından sahnenin ortasındaki platformun üzerindeki spot ışıklar yandı, ve  _elbette_ Tony Stark ülkedeki en deli partiyi vermek için elinden geleni yapacaktı, çünkü Bucky sahnedeki sanatçıları tanıyamasa da etrafında yükselen çığlıkların derecesi ona gecenin nasıl devam edeceği hakkında bir kaç fikir vermişti.

 

Saniyeler içinde şarkı başladı, aynı anda insanlar ve ışıklar çıldırdı. Etraflarındaki kalabalık giderek dans etmeye başlayan bir karmaşaya dönüşürken Bucky Steve'in omzunun arkasından sahneyi izlemeyi bıraktı ve bakışlarını adama çevirdi.

 

Steve oturduğu yerden yarım dönmüş, sahneyi izliyordu. Zaman zaman üzerine vuran spot ışıkları sarı saçlarını platin rengiymiş gibi gösteriyordu.

 

Bucky bir an onun yerinden kalkıp piste ilerleyeceğini düşündü ama Steve Rogers dans eden topluluğa sırtını yeniden çevirip önüne dönerek onu yanılttı.

 

"Dans etmeyecek misin?" içinde bir parça bunun cevabını zaten bildiğini söylüyordu Bucky'e.

 

*

 

Steve, güzel bir adamdı. Utandığında gözlerini kaçırıyordu, gülümsediğinde dudaklarının kenarında gamzeler beliriyordu, seninle konuşurken sen o an onun için dünyadaki tek kişiymişsincesine gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

 

Bucky'nin öğrendiklerine göre de harika bir askerdi, salonda açık duran eskiz defterlerine bakacak olursa iyi bir ressamdı ve bu adam dans edemediğini iddia ediyordu.

 

"Gerçekten dans edemiyor musun?"

 

Steve gözlerini ona kaldırdı, "Öğrenmeye zamanım olmadı." dedi ve yeniden bardağındaki içkiyi gözleriyle buharlaştırmaya çalışıyor gibi bakışlarını indirdi.

 

"Hiç mi?"

 

Bardağı eli arasında çevirirken ona bakmadan yanıtladı. "Çocukken bana öğretmeye çalışmıştın. Genel olarak fiyaskoydum. Hep ayaklarına basıyordum."

 

"İlk denemelerde başarısız olmuş olabiliriz ama en sonunda mutlaka-"

 

"Sen de öyle diyordun ama ayakkabının içine ayağını sokman için her parmağının arasına pamuk sıkıştırman gerekmeye başladığında ısrar etmeyi kestin. En azından bana dans etmeyi  _öğretmeye_ çalışmaktan vazgeçtin."

 

Bunu söylerken Steve'in dudaklarının kenarında gülümseme belirmişti. Bucky sırf gülümseme için devamını duymak isterken beklentiyle Steve'e baktı.

 

"Ondan sonra sadece  _dans etmemi_  istedin, kollarımı ne kadar savursam da, adım atarken etrafımdakileri tekmelesem de, bunu yaparken ne kadar komik görünsem de umrunda değildi. Beni ne zaman dışarı çıkarsan dans pistine itelemeye çalıştın."

 

"Başarılı oldum mu?"

 

Steve, Bucky'e bakarken dudaklarındaki gülümseme kalıcı olarak gözlerine yerleşmiş gibi görünüyordu.

 

"Bir kere," dedi Steve. "Beni 1935'in yılbaşı partisinde dans ettirmeyi başardın."

 

"Belki şimdi de başarabilirim?" Steve başını iki yana sallayınca da sordu Bucky. "Neden?"

 

"Çünkü o gün orada beni bizi tanıyan başka kimsenin olmadığına inandırmıştın."

 

Bir an nefesinin ciğerlerine geri çekildiğini hissetti. Dudaklarını ıslattı, ondan sonra kalbi yanarak: "Belki yeniden inandırabilirim?"

 

Etraflarındaki bangır bangır müzik ikisi birbirine bakarken onlara ulaşmıyor gibiydi.

 

"Sanmıyorum," dedi sarışın bir an sonra, önceki tonlarından daha kısık çıkmıştı bu, Bucky neredeyse müzikten duyamayacaktı.

 

"Emin misin?"

 

Bunun üzerine Steve güldü. "O zaman kırk beş kilo gibi bir şeydim, aynı şekilde şimdi dans edersem helitaşıyıcının düşmesine neden olacak bir takım olaylar zincirine neden olabilirim." Omzunun arkasındaki süper kahraman kalabalığını gösterdi. Bucky onu takip etti ve bir kaç saniye sonra omuzları yenilgiyle düştü.

 

 

*

 

Sonraki saatler boyunca masaları Yenilmezler'ce basıldı, Bucky onu tanıyan bir sürü manyakla tanıştı, Darcy Lewis'i bir  _Passenger_  şarkısında kolları arasında çevirdi, Natasha'nın içkisinden kafasını kaldırmadan Clint Barton'u  _şu anda üzerinde tabanca taşımasının yollarını tartışmaya sunduğu için_ sakatlayışını gördü.

 

Bu insanları hatırlamıyordu, ama belli ki  _unutmamıştı._ Hepsiyle konuşması konuştuğu kişiye özgüydü, Natasha Romanoff ile garip bir şekilde iki kedi nasıl iletişime geçiyorsa öyle iletişime geçiyorlardı, Sam Wilson ile konuşurken rahat oluyordu, Tony Stark onun iki metre yakınına gittiğinde bütün zayıf noktalarını ister istemez listesini çıkarıyordu, Barton ... _eh_ , Barton'du ve Thor kükremediği zamanlarda oldukça sempatik bir adamdı.

 

Steve ile konuşurken farklıydı.

 

Steve ile konuşurken nefes alamıyordu. Nefessiz değildi, adam ona her baktığında nefes almayı bir an  _unutuyordu_  ve kelimeler kendine zorlukla yol buluyordu. Bucky onunla bu cıvıldaşan karmaşada bir anlığına göz göze geliyordu ve diğer her şey yeniden anlam ifade etmeyene başlayana kadar başka yere bakamıyordu, düşünceleri kapanıyordu ve sadece  _izliyordu._

 

Sonra, düşünme kabiliyetini geri kazandığında, bu adamın ona  _bunca şeyi_ hissettirecek ne yaptığını merak ediyordu.

 

*

 

Steve ile yeniden yalnız kaldığında saat 23:55'i gösteriyordu. Salonun tepesindeki platform açılmıştı ve gökyüzü artık gerçekten de tam tepelerindeydi.

 

İkisi de ayaktaydı, Steve başını kaldırmış, artık salonun tek ışık kaynağı olan gökyüzünü izliyordu.

 

Bucky de onu.

 

(İçinden bir ses, bunu ilk defa yapmadığını söylüyordu.)

 

Sonra, başından beri içini kemiren o şeyi içinde tutamadı, belki sadece Steve'in duyabileceği bir tonda usulca konuştu. "1945'ten beri ilk kez bugün.." giden kelimelerini tekrar toparlamaya çalıştı, derin bir nefes aldı. "İlk kez  _bugün_  birlikte kutlama şansınız olmayacak mıydı?"

 

Steve'in bakışları gökyüzünden ayrılıp Bucky'e indiğinde hafif bir şaşkınlık taşıyordu. Başını salladığında Bucky devam etti.

 

"Her yeni yılda havai fişekleri birlikte izlemiyor muydunuz? Ama ben-hatırlamıyorum."

 

"Bucky.."

 

"Sana-size haksızlık değil mi? Kızgın değil misin?"

 

"Değilim." dedi Steve başını iki yana sallayarak. Yıldızların ışığı onun ses tonunda gizlediği duyguyu gözlerinde göstermişti.

 

Gün boyu anlık da olsa onun yüzünde bu ifadeyi görmüştü Bucky. Steve bir kaç kez konuştuktan sonra duraksamış, belki de farkında olmadan yüzündeki ifadesi düşerek, donarak Bucky'e bakmıştı.

 

Steve'in yüzü bir an sonra değişse bile o ifade her seferinde Bucky'nin göğsünde asılı kalmıştı.

 

"Ama üzgünsün," diye fısıldadı Bucky.

 

"Çünkü unutmasaydın belki burada olmayacaktın," dedi Steve. Sustu. Çenesini sıkarak önüne döndü. Artık gökyüzüne bakmıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. "Bak," dedi. "Bazı şeyler eskisi gibi değil-"

 

"Romantik itirafınızı bölmek istemem ama üç dakika sonra 2017'ye gireceğiz, yeni yıla hayatımda ilk kez normal bir şekilde- _kutlayarak_  girmek istiyorum, o yüzden dramanızı bir yıl sonraya-"

"Clint, yapmadın."

"Ama Natasha,  _yeni yıl."_

 

Steve ve Bucky birbirlerine, sonra yanlarına gelmiş gruba bakarken Tony'nin tiz, sinir olmuş fısıltısı onlara katıldı.

 

"Benim gördüğümü siz de görüyor musunuz, genelkurmayla Reed Richards mı konuşu-tanrım adamdan nefret ediyorum. Buraya yeni yıl ruhunda olan hiçkimse yok mu?"

"Ben varım-" dedi Darcy bardağını sallayarak neredeyse peltek bir sesle. Elini gelişi güzel savurmasıyla onu dengede tutmaya çalışan Peter'in üzerine içki döküldü. Örümcek adamın dudakları birbiriyle sıkıca birleşse de bir şey söylemedi.

 

"Millet."

 

Bruce'un ses tonu bütün kafaların hızla ona dönmesine neden oldu. Adam dudaklarının içini kemirerek, kontrol etmeye çalıştığı endişeli bir ifadeyle onlara bakıyordu. "Sanırım bir sorunumuz var," dedi sonra. " _Diğer adam_ da gelmek istiyor."

 

Bir an gruptan kimse konuşmadı, o sırada platformdaki grup çaldıkları hafif müziğe ara verdi ve bir anlığına yalnızca neşeli cıvıldaşmalar duyuldu.

 

Sessizliği ilk bozan Clint oldu. "Neden hiçbir yeni yıla normal bir şekilde giremiyoruz?"

 

"Daha fazla içeride tutamıyorum," dedi Bruce kulağa giderek daha da sıkıntılı gelen bir sesle.

 

"Ben de." dedi Darcy Lewis neredeyse öğürerek, gruba yayılmış telaşın farkında bile değil gibiydi. Peter Darcy'e baktı. "Ne?" Elini karnının üzerinde tutan Darcy'e bakarken korkmuş görünüyordu.

"Lavabo." dedi Darcy, Peter'a tutunmayan eliyle ağzını kapatarak.

 

Aynı anda Tony Stark'ın sesi bütün salonda gümbürdedi ve kısa bir süreliğine, bir anda telaşlı bir karmaşaya dönüşmüş gruptaki bütün başların platforma dönmesine neden oldu.

 

"Daha iki dakika önce buradaydı-" Peter sözlerini tamamlayamadan Darcy'nin çekiştirmesiyle gözden kayboldu, bu hareketle de Bruce'ı yeşil deve dönüşmeden acil toplantı odasına ulaştırma operasyonu yeniden devreye girdi, grup Peter'ın gittiğinin aksi yönde ilerlemeye başlarken  _iki dakika içinde zırhını da yeniden giymiş_ Tony Stark konuşmaya devam etti.

 

"...yüzdesinde nem olduğu için havai fişeklere elveda demek zorundayız, ama hey, hangi parti-"

 

Clint bununla boğazında 'graah' gibi bir ses çıkararak inledi. "Yine yapacak."

 

"Ne yapacak?"diye sordu Bucky kalabalığı iterek yürürken. Steve'e gözlerinin ucuyla baktığında onun başını yüzünde 'umutsuz vaka' ifadesiyle iki yana salladığını gördü.

 

"Eee," Tony'nin sesi yeniden hava aracının içinde yankılanırken Bucky bir kez daha sahneye baktı ve demir adamın arkasında havalanmakta olan başka zırhlar gördü.

 

Üstlerindeki cam bölme açılmaya başlamıştı.

 

Demir adam, kollarını iki yana açtı ve aynı anda kalabalığı da gürleterek bağırdı. "Hazır mıyız?"

 

Hava aracı kalabalığın sesiyle yankılandığında Bruce zayıf bir ses çıkardı, grup daha hızlı yürümeye başladı. Kapıya yaklaşmışlardı.

 

"ON!"

 

Zırhlar gökyüzünde, helitaşıyıcının dışında yerlerini almıştı.

 

"DOKUZ!"

 

Kapının önüne gelmişlerdi.

 

Clint Bruce'un arkasından koridora dalarken havai bir sesle : "Tanrım neden?"

 

Natasha da onun arkasından yürürken Bucky bakışlarını köşeyi dönen üçlüden çekip Steve'e çevirdi.

 

Onun yüzündeki arkadaşı için içten endişeyi gördüğünde yürümeyi kesti.

 

Steve de onların peşinden gitmek için hamle yaptı.

 

"SEKİZ!"

 

Bucky onun bileğini yakaladı.

 

Steve o an geri çekilirken yüzünde soru soran bir şaşkınlıkla ona döndü. "Bucky?"

 

Bucky'nin kalbi kalabalığın çıkardığından daha büyük bir gümbürtüyle atıyordu.

 

"Havai fişekler." dedi yalnızca.

 

Sesinin neden sanki dünyanın kaderi buna bağlıymış gibi çıktığını bilmiyordu. Ya da neden öyle hissettiğini. Ya da biliyordu.

 

 _Evet, biliyordu._ Kanepedegözlerini açıp Steve'i gördüğü andan beri biliyordu.

 

"YEDİ!"

 

Steve kapıda uzağa, Bucky'e doğru adım attı. Sanki onu ilk defa görüyormuş gibi bakıyordu.

 

"Neden?"

 

"ALTI!"

 

Fısıltıydı, Bucky gürültülü kalabalıkta kelimeyi onun dudaklarından okudu.

 

"Açıklayabileceğim bir şey değil," dedi Bucky. "Hatırlamıyorum ama-"

 

"BEŞ! PEP, YANIMA GEL BEBEĞİM!"

 

Şimdi Steve önündeydi ve doğrudan Bucky'nin gözlerine bakıyordu, iyi bir şey değildi bu, çünkü Bucky'e nefes almayı unutturmuştu.

 

"DÖRT!"

 

"Devam et," dedi Steve, etraflarında insanlar çıldırırken ikisi sanki oraya ait değil gibiydiler. Bucky'nin gözleri karanlıkta bile Steve'in gözlerinin nasıl parıldadığını, yüzündeki ifadenin  _yoğunluğunu_ seçebiliyordu.

 

"ÜÇ!"

 

"..ama  _hissediyorum,"_  dedi Bucky, Steve'in yüzündeki her değişimi izleyerek. "Anılarım olmasa da-"

 

"İKİ!"

 

Sözleri kesilmiş olsa da devamını getirmedi Bucky.

 

Steve ona bakarken sessizdi, devamını getirmesini istemedi.

 

Bucky yarım kalmış bir cümlesinin bile olduğunu unutmuştu, ikisi birbirine bakarken zamanları donmuş gibiydi.

 

"BİR!"

 

Salon tepelerindeki birbiri ardına patlamalarla aydınlandı ve 2017, kulakları sağır edici kutlamalar ve bağırışlarla onlara merhaba dedi.

 

Steve bakışlarını Bucky'den çekip başını gökyüzüne kaldırdı. Ancak Bucky havai fişeklere bakmadı. O Steve'i izliyordu. Bütün salon aydınlandığında Steve'in dudaklarındaki gülümsemenin kıvrımlarının daha da derinleşmesini, gözlerinin gülümsemeyle kırışmasını, ışığın onu bütün renkleriyle güzel bir adama boyayışını izliyordu.

 

Sonra Steve, Bucky'i tamamen hazırlıksız yakalayarak başını indirdi ve ona baktı.

 

Onunla göz göze gelmek göğsüne defalarca inen bir çekiç gibiydi ve Bucky o an kafasındaki son mantıklı düşünceyi de yitirdiğinde kendini ona uzanırken buldu.

 

Dudakları bir kaç saniye Steve'in dudakları üzerinde kaldı, daha sonra geri çekildi, gözlerini açtı ve öptüğü adama baktı.

 

Steve kıpırdama yeteneğini kaybetmiş gibi ona bakıyordu. İrice açılmış gözleri dışında suratı mermer gibi ifadesizdi, Bucky'nin az önce dokunduğu dudakları hafifçe aralıktı.

 

 Bir an sonra Bucky'nin beynindeki çarklar dönmeye başladı, Steve'in donmuş ifadesini ve olanları kafasında birleştirdiler ve Bucky o an yanlış bir şey yapmış olabileceğini fark etti.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 

Oh,  _kesinlikle_  yanlış bir şeyler yapmıştı.

 

Ertesi gün, yatağının yanıbaşındaki duvardan yumruğunu çekip orada açılmış deliğe geçmeyen öfkesiyle bakan James Buchanan Barnes aynen bunu düşünüyordu.

 

Steve dairede yoktu, zaten onunla karşılaşmayı istediğinden pek de emin değildi. Dün Steve ile bir şekilde o anı üzerlerinden savurup acil toplantı odasına gittiklerinde arkalarından dehşete düşmüş bir Tony Stark gelmiş ve işaret parmağıyla Bucky'i göstermişti, o andan sonra söylediği bir kaç kelimeyle bütün Yenilmezler öpücüğü öğrenmiş, dün bunun üzerine pek bir şey söylenmemişti ama şimdi Bucky telefonunu açtığı anda her birinden korkunç sayıda mesajlar alacağından emindi.

 

O döndüğünde burada olmak istemiyordu. Daha önce zaten zordu, ama bir uyum yakalamışlardı, bir düzen elde etmişlerdi ama şimdi her şey mahvolmuştu.

 

Ve bilmek zorunda değildi.

 

Steve'i gördüğü ilk anda onu dünyasının merkezine aldığını bilmek zorunda değildi.

 

*

 

Ondan sonra Steve ile Bucky üç hafta boyunca birbirlerini görmedi.

 

Bucky telefonunu açabildiği anda 1 Ocak günü S.H.I.E.L.D'dan görev talep etmiş ve Melinda May ile Litvanya'ya doğru yola çıkmıştı, daha sonra da tek kişilik görev olarak hala ülkenin gündeminde olan biyoterörizm laboratuvarlarından ikisini saptayıp  _etkisiz_ hale getirmeyi başarmıştı.

 

_Tek başına._

 

Çok kolay olduğunu söylemeyecekti -mesela Humptulips'te biyomekanik toksini gaz halinde üzerine salmışlardı ama görünüşe göre etkisi pek de uzun sürmüyordu çünkü her ne kadar kusurlu da olsa serum ona insanüstü bağışıklık sağlıyordu.

 

Yine de laboratuvar şeytan doktorların üzerine çökerken 2016'nın son günü kaybettiği iç huzuru yeniden bulmuştu, artık eve dönebilir ve Steve ile yüzleşebilir-

 

*

 

Ya da öyle sanıyordu çünkü o bir aptaldı.

 

Dairenin kapısının önüne gelene kadar ses yapmadığından emindi ama anahtarlarını bile çıkarmadan kapı açılmıştı, içinden yorgun görünen bir Steve çıkmıştı ve Bucky onun kapıyı açarkenki umudunu da, gözgöze geldiklerinde mavi gözlerinin parlayışını da ve yüzündeki rahatlamayı da görmüştü ve o bir aptaldı,  _aptaldı_ çünkü karşısındaki aptal büyük ihtimalle onun buraya geri dönmeyeceğini düşünmüştü ve Bucky de buna engel olacak tek bir şey yapmamıştı.

 

*

 

Öpücüğün konusu açılmadı. Belki de cesaretlerini toplamaya  _fırsatları_  olmadı.

 

Görevden dönüşünden iki gün sonra, James Buchanan Barnes gözlerini açmış ve yataktan fırlayarak Steve Rogers'ı bulana kadar evin içinde panik içinde dolanmıştı. Bulduğundaysa yüzünü elleri arasına alıp ve gözlerinden yaşlar dökülerek "Hala hayattasın," demişti fısıltılı bir sesle. "Öleceğini söylemişlerdi, Steve, hala hayattasın."

 

*

 

Bucky'i yüzünde delirmiş bir ifadeyle gördüklerinde Sam ile mutfaktaydılar.Kapının eşiğinde, inanmayan gözlerle Steve'e bakıyordu Bucky. Millerce koşmuş gibi nefes nefeseydi.

 

Boğulur gibi bir ses çıkarttı bir an sonra mutfağa, Steve'e atıldı. "Tanrım,  _tanrım, Steve.."_

 

Steve onun kim olarak uyandığını biliyordu.

 

Bucky onun önünde, sanki Steve gerçek değilmiş gibi ona bakıyordu ve Steve boğazını tıkayan acıyı yutkundu.

 

Bir an sonra Bucky'nin elleri yüzündeydi, saçlarında, boynunda, Bucky ona gerçek olmadığını anlamak için dokunuyordu, her dokunuşta ismini, hayatta olduğunu söylüyordu Bucky ve her söylediğinde nefesleri giderek daha da hıçkırıklara dönüşüyordu.

 

"Bucky," dedi Steve kendi gözleri de dolarak. Kahve saçlı adam ona sıkıca sarılırken konuştu:

 

"Uyandığımda yanımda yoktun, sandım ki..sandım ki-"

 

Steve hayatı boyunca ölümle birlikte yaşamıştı. Çocukluğunu hastalıklarla geçirmişti. Hasta bir kalple, kendi sıvısında boğulabilecek akciğerlerle, güçsüz bir vücutla. Hastalandığında bir çok kez sağ çıkacağından şüphelenen doktorlarla, ona rahip gönderen kiliseyle büyümüştü.

 

O günleri, ölüme çok yakın olduğu günleri hayal meyal hatırlıyordu. Sarah'nın başında ağlamasını, Bucky'nin odadan asla ayrılmamasını, bazen onun için dua eden rahibin sesini. Soğuğu, yanından ayrılmayan, zaman zaman hala nefes alıp almadığını dinleyecek kadar cesur arkadaşını.

 

"Bir daha evden dışarı adımını atmıyorsun, anladın mı beni?" Bucky'nin sesindeki öfke neredeyse inandırıcıydı. Burnunu çekerken tekrarladı. "Anladın mı?"

 

Steve gülümsemeden edemedi. Başını salladı. "Anladım," dedi.

 

*

 

"Bir dakika." Sarılı durdukları bir beş dakika kadar sonra Bucky sonunda konuştu. "Neden iki metre boyundasın?" Bir kaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra: "Burası bizim evimiz değil."

 

Geri çekilip Steve'e baktı. Kaşları çatılı yüzünde şaşkın bir tonda sordu. "Ne oluyor?"

 

*

 

Önce en yakın arkadaşının bir daha hastalanmayacağını, kar yağdığında dışarı çıkabileceğini ve nefes alabildiğini öğrenmişti Bucky, Steve'de gördüğü adamın şimdi karşısındaki adam olmasına gülümsemişti.

 

Ve  _hey_ , Amerika Birleşik Devletlerinin artık zenci bir başkanı vardı.

 

Sonra defterin ortasına geldiğinde, parçalamak istemişti.

 

"Her yirmi dakikada bir kalbinin atıp atmadığını duymaya çalıştım." diye konuşmuştu yavaşça. "Ses gelmediğini sandığımda öleceğimi sandım. Her seferinde. Sen gidersen ne olacağını bile düşünemiyordum. Sonra hiç düşünmeden yaşayıp yaşamadığını kontrol etmeye başladım. Nasıl hissettirdiğini hiç bir zaman öğrenmeni istemedim."

 

Başını Steve'e kaldırdığında Steve de düşmeyen yaşlarıyla, nefes alamıyor gibi ona bakıyordu.

 

"Ama öğrenmişsin," dedi Bucky sesini daha fazla temiz bir tonda tutamayarak. "Özür dilerim, Steve, özür dilerim."

 

 

*

 

"Benden bir karış uzunsun, rüya görüyor olmalıyım."

 

Steve uzun zamandır hissetmediği kadar huzurlu hissederken somurtmaya çalışan ama başaramayan arkadaşına gülümsedi. "Yıllar bir çok şeyi değiştiriyor."

 

Bucky omuz silkerek televizyona baktı. "Hala aklım almıyor," dedi. "En azından sinemalarda dayak yeme tehliken ortadan kalkmış gibi görünüyor."

 

"Daha iyisi, insanlar bana saldırmaya kalkışmıyor."

 

"Şüphesiz."

 

*

 

"Yani beynim kendini tamir ederken böyle bir yola başvuruyor, eskilerden bir günün hatırasıyla uyanıyorum ve kalan boşlukları şimdiyi yaşayarak dolduruyorum, daha sonra uyuduğumda da gün bitmiş oluyor ve uyandığımda her şeyi hatırlıyorum. Doğru anlamış mıyım?"

 

Steve başını sallarken Bucky ona bakmadı, telefonu tanımakla meşguldü, görünüşe göre hatıraları olmadığı zamandaki gibi teknolojik aletler üzerinde hala çabuk kavrama yeteneği vardı, üstelik bu sefer zaman kafasında zaman sınırlaması olmasına rağmen.

 

*

 

Telefonda mesajlar kısmını açtığında en üstteki mesaj kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu.

 

 **Natasha  
** Hala bahsetmemekte kararlı mısın?

 

Okuduğu anda midesinde beliren hafif yanmayla kaşları daha da çatıldı ve mesajı açtı, üstündeki geçmiş mesajları okumaya başladı.

 

*

 

"Neden on kişi bana seni öptüğüme dair mesajlar bırakmış?"

 

Steve ütüyü neredeyse düşürüyordu. Bucky kaşlarını kaldırmış bir şekilde ona bakıyordu.

 

"Ah.  _Şey_ -" Steve kekelediğini farkederek sustu, ütüyü dikkatlice yerine koyarak zaman kazanmaya çalıştıktan sonra Bucky'e baktı ve konuştu.

 

"Çünkü öptün."

 

(Steve sustu ve ne dediğini fark ettiği anda kalkanının yanında olmasını diledi.)

 

Sessizlik.

 

"Ve?"

 

Steve'i hangisi daha çok şaşırtmıştı bilmiyordu, Bucky'nin hala rahat ve sakin görünen ifadesi mi yoksa buna verdiği cevap mı. Bucky ona bakarken arsız bir utancın ensesine yükseldiğini hissetti Steve ve bakışlarını yere dikme isteğinden kaçarak cevap verdi. "Sonra bir şey olmadı. Pek etrafta değildin."

 

Bucky'nin kaşları bununla çatıldı ve Steve kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. "Neden öyle bir şey yaptım?"

 

Steve'in dağa taşa sormak istediği bu soruyu, öznesi olan kişinin  _ona_ sorması sinir bozucuydu. "Bilmiyorum," dedi. "Ama o gün hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordun, o yüzden ertesi gün uyandığında hatıraların da geldiğinden aklın başına gelmiş olabili-"

 

"Ve kaçtığımı mı söylüyorsun?"

 

Steve onun sesinin sertliğinden irkilerek sustu.

 

Steve'e bakmadan konuştu. "Telefondaki insanların tepkilerine bakılırsa ilk defa oluyor olmalı," dedi ve ekledi. "En azından  _bu_ yüzyılda."

 

Steve bununla nefesini kaybetmiş gibi görünürken Bucky başını kaldırdı ve sordu. " _Pamuk Prenses'_ i hatırlıyorum, ondan sonra.." sesindeki kararlı ton cümle ilerledikçe daha hafif hale geliyordu, "..biz hiç.." Eliyle ikisini işaret ettiğinde Steve kızardığını hissetti.

 

Şu anda Bucky'nin eski zamana ait olduğundan da şüpheleri vardı, arkadaşının bu konu hakkında bu kadar  _rahat_ konuşabilmesi şaşırtıcıydı, üstelik tıpkı siyahi insanlar gibi kendi cinsine yönelimi olan insanların da gölgelere itildiği bir zamandandı ve  _o öpücük_ olduğunda bu kadar  _rahat_ davranmamıştı.

 

Steve hala 17 yaşındaki Bucky'nin geri çekildiğindeki yüzündeki şoku, bir kaç saniye sonra hafifçe ıslanmış dudaklarına yerleştirdiği gülümsemeyle silişini hatırlıyordu. Bir daha ondan söz etmemişlerdi ve Bucky Steve'i çiftli randevulara daha sık sürüklemeye başlamıştı.

 

(Ve Steve bir ay önceki Bucky'nin de geri çekildiğinde beklentiyle ona bakışını ama kendisinin ona tepki veremeyecek kadar şaşkın ve kafası karışmış hissedişini hatırlıyordu.)

 

Bucky'nin sorusuna yanıt vermediğini farketti Steve ve başını iki yana salladı.

 

Kahve saçlı adam bir kaç saniye öylece durdu, sonra kaşları çatılarak konuştu. "Ve kaçmışım," dedi. "Seni yeniden öpmek için seksen yıl bekledikten sonra."

 

Steve o an bir kez daha kalkanının yanında olmasını diledi.

 

*

 

1930'lar Disney'nin hem altın hem de başlangıç çağıydı ve Steve çocukluğundan gençliğine, gençliğinden yetişkinlere kadar Disney'nin anlattığı masalları sevmişti.

 

Bucky bilet ayırıp Steve'i de kolundan sürüyerek bu çizgi filme getirdiğinde yapacağı şeyi kendisi de tahmin etmemişti.

 

1937'de Steve'e Noel hediyesini erken vermişti, 21 Aralıkta Steve'in önce itiraz ettiği ve itirazlarının o koltuğa oturduğu anda kesildiği Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler'e götürmüştü. Onu izlemek en az filmi izlemek kadar ilginçti, iki koltuk ötelerinde ilkokula gittikleri belli çocuklar oturuyordu ve Steve en az o küçükler kadar kendini filme kaptırmıştı.

 

İtiraf etmeliydi ki Bucky de bir yerlerde kendini ekranda olanlara kapılmış izlerkenbulmuştu, hatta cadı kraliçe Pamuk Prenses'e o büyülü tarağı uzattığında o da nefesini tutmuş, Prenses elmayı yediğinde en az Steve kadar gergin beklemişti.

 

Sonra, cüceler ağlarken ve pamuk prensesi uyandıracak tek şeyin gerçek aşkın öpücüğü olduğu bilgisi seyirciye sunulduğunda Bucky kendini filmden kopar ve hala katıksız bir dikkatle camdan tabut içindeki prensesin başında ağlaşan cüceleri yüzünde sempati dolu bir ifadeyle izleyen Steve'i seyrederken bulmuştu.

 

Sinemaya geldiğinde söylenen Steve'in kendini bu kadar kaptıracağını tahmin etmemişti, ama arkadaşının izlerken neredeyse gözlerinden yıldızlar çıkacaktı.

 

Ekranda beyaz atına binmiş Prens görünüp Steve'in yüz ifadesi değiştiğinde Bucky'nin aklına şeytani (ve sonradan, aptalca) bir fikir gelmişti.

 

O anda oldukça komik olduğunu düşünüyordu.

 

Steve'in kolunu dürtmeye başlamıştı, Steve ise şşştleyerek izlemeye devam etmişti, Prens Pamuk Prenses'in başına geldiğinde Bucky o bakana kadar üç saniye aralıklarla "Steve."lemişti ve Steve Rogers en sonunda sabrını yitirerek onu azarlamak için dönmüştü.

 

Diğer her şeyde bir kusur bulabilirdiniz, ama Bucky'nin zamanlaması mükemmeldi. Prens tabutta görüp öpmeye karar verdiği Pamuk Prenses'e eğildiği anda Bucky de Steve'in koltuğuna uzanmıştı, üstelik herkes ekrana baktığı için de kimse onları fark etmemişti.

 

Öpücük Prens'in Pamuk Prenses'e verdiği öpücükten bile kısa sürmüştü -ve Bucky kesinlikle dudaklarını kıpırdatmamıştı- ama geri çekildiğinde Steve'in yüzündeki ifade öylesine paha biçilemezdi ki Bucky anında kahkahalara boğulmuştu.

 

Steve on beş saniye kadar şokta kalmış, daha sonra kaşları çatılarak ciddi bir ifadeyle Bucky'e bakmıştı. "Beni az önce  _prenses_ mi yaptın?"

 

Steve'in kötü kalpli cadı kadar sevmediği bir şey varsa o da kız çocuğu gibi davranılmaktı-ki en küçük hava değişiminden bile etkilenen bir bünyesi olduğundan her an kırılacak muamelesi görmek onun hayatıydı.

 

Ama Steve'in diğerlerine tahammül sınırıyla Bucky'e olan sabrı daha farklıydı o yüzden Bucky gülümsemeye devam etmişti. "Prens geldiğinde çok mutlu görünüyordun."

 

Sinema ekranından gelen çok renkli ışıkta bile Steve kırmızı görünüyordu. "Tam bir pisliksin." demişti gözlerini devirerek ve Bucky bunun üzerine yavaşça gülmüştü ama Steve bir an sonra onu kazağından tutup kendine çektiğinde hissettiği şaşkınlıkla bütün gülümsemesi uçup gitmişti de.

 

Bu onun Steve'in dudaklarına kondurduğu o masumvari öpücük gibi değildi, Steve dudaklarını onunkilere  _bastırmıştı,_ eli Bucky'nin kazağında yumruk olmuştu ve Bucky ne yaptığını bilmeden gözlerini kapatmıştı bile, daha sonra kendini  _karşılık vermeye alıştığı için_ Steve'i geri öptüğüne ikna edecekti ama şimdi aklındaki bütün düşünceler kapanmıştı.

 

Önce Steve geri çekilmişti ve dudaklarına soğuk çarptığı anda gerçek dünya da Bucky'nin zihnine tüm ağırlığıyla yeniden yerleşmişti, gözlerini açıp en azından karşındakinin gerçek olmadığı umuduyla Steve'e bakmıştı.

 

Oh, gerçekti. Gerçekti ve Steve'in dudakları kırmızı ve ıslaktı  _ve_ iki yıl önce birlikte dans ettiklerinde o içinde hissettiği garip duyguyu, isteği şimdi tanımlayabiliyordu: Steve'i öpmek istemişti.

 

Şimdiyse bu, gerçekten olmuştu ve Bucky bir süre Steve'e şaşkınca bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı.

 

Sonra etraflarındaki insanlar  _alkışlamaya_ ve çocuklar cıvıldamaya başlayınca gürültü onu kendine getirmiş, aslında ikisini de o andan silkmiş ve yüzlerindeki şaşkınlığı sildirerek gülümsemeler ve birbirlerine ilk defa açık açık kullandığı maskeler getirmişti, önlerine dönmüşlerdi ve  _uzun süre_ bundan bahsetmemişlerdi.

 

*

 

"Anlamıyorum," dedi Steve sessizlikten sonra. "Benim zamanımdan uyanmış olsaydın bana bunu söylemezdin."

 

Bucky onun hafifçe çatılı kaşlarına, kanepeden iki metre uzakta nasıl duracağını bilmez gibi ayakta duruşuna baktı. Dün yatakta hasta yatan, ciğerleri kendi sıvısında boğulan, nefes alış verişleri varla yok arasındaki adamdan çok daha farklı görünüyordu, daha sağlıklı, ama yüzü, bakışları inkar edilemez bir şekilde Steve'di bu.

 

(ve hayattaydı,  _hayattaydı_ , nefes alıyordu, üstelik bir daha ciğerleri ona ihanet etmeyecekti, yatağa düşmeyecekti, soğuk hava onun düşmanı olmayacaktı)

 

"Seni kaybediyordum. Daha bu sabah seni bir daha göremeyeceğimi düşünerek uyandım. Seninle ilgili düşünmeyi ertelediğim her şey- zihnimin gerisinde sakladığım, gizlediğim, yokmuş gibi hayatıma devam ettiğim.. Steve, defalarca kalbini dinledim, defalarca nabzını dinledim ve her seferinde sana -kimseye söylemediğim şeyler kulaklarımda uğuldadı, bana öleceğini söylediler ve -  _ve_ -" Bucky'nin kelimeleri burada bitti, bir kaç kez titrek nefesler aldı, daha sonra daha sakin bir sesle devam etti. "Kendime sorup duruyordum. Ya hiç bir zaman söyleyemezsem? Uyanmazsa? O tahta kurularının yediği çekmecenin içinde yarım kalmış resmin hiç tamamlanmazsa? Çocukluğumdan beri sen vardın, annenin ikimize yazdığı o günlük gibi, artık bir parçamdın, yarım nasıl yaşayabilirdim?"

 

Başını kaldırdı ve en az onun kadar sınırda görünen Steve'e baktı. "Dünyaya karşı  _ikimiz_ dik, tek başıma nasıl kalabilirdim?"

 

Steve boğuk bir sesle "Bucky"lerken ona ilerledi, Bucky devam etti. "Kendime söz verdim, uyanacaktın,  _uyanacaktın_ çünkü sen hayatımda gördüğüm en güçlü adamdın ve ben de söyleyecektim, ama anlaşılan-"

 

"Tanrım..." Steve'in şok içindeki fısıltısı Bucky'nin susmasına neden olmuştu. "Aman Tanrım Bucky.. Söyledin,  _söyledin.."_

 

"Nasıl?"

 

"Uyandığımda yanıbaşımda sen vardın ve bana beni sevdiğini  _söyledin,_ ama- başka bir anlama yormadım,  _yoramadım_ , sen 37'den beri bir daha hiç-"

 

Bucky o konuşurken ayağa kalkmıştı. Ona yürürken sordu. "Sen ne yanıt verdin?"

 

Steve susarak onun kendisine yürümesini izledi. Bir an ne söyleyeceğini düşünür gibi göründü, daha sonra yavaşça: " _Ben de."_

 

Bucky şimdi onun karşısındaydı. "Sonra?"

 

"Sonra annem içeri girdi, sen odadan çıktın-"

 

Kaşları çatıldı Bucky'nin. "Sonra, bana gerçekten her şey için 80 yıl beklediğimi söyleyemezsin-"

 

Steve'in ağzı hafifçe aralandı, sonra kapanırken konuştu. "Sonra hayatımıza devam ettik? Bir şekilde o gün hakkında da pek konuşmadın, konuşmadık- zaten pek fırsatımız olmadı." Sustu.

 

Bucky gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı, ardından bıkkınlık içinde nefesini verirken konuştu. "Tamam," dedi. "Son bir soru. Uyandın, büyük ihtimalle sana bir daha pencereleri bile açmaman için söz verdirtmeye çalıştım," Steve buna gülümsese de Bucky gayet ciddi bir ifadeyle devam etti. "Sonra sana seni sevdiğimi söyledim ve sen her zamanki romantik olarak ne demek istediğimi anlamadın." Steve buna gözlerini devirmişti. "Ama verdiğin cevap hangisineydi?"

*

 

Steve'in Bucky'e verdiği cevabın, o gittikten sonra hatırlanacağını biliyordu.

 

Bir önceki  _hatırlamada_ Bucky'nin verdiği tepki, şimdi tereddüt etmesine yol açmıştı.

 

Bir kaç saniye duraksamıştı, ancak sonra derin bir nefes almış ve cevaplamıştı. "İkisine de," demişti, o konuşurken kendi kalp atışlarının sesini bölmemesi ne kadar garip gelmişti. Bucky'nin onu izlerkenki gözlerindeki dikkat Steve onu bildi bileli değişmemişti. Şimdi de Steve'in dudaklarından çıkacak her bir cümle dünya değerindeymiş gibi ona bakıyordu ve bu, Steve'in ödünü kopardığı gibi ona cesaret de veriyordu.

 

" _İkisine de_  Bucky, her zaman."

 

Bucky yüzüne bir çocuğunki kadar çabuk yayılan mutluluğu gizlemek için kaşlarını çatsa da başarısız oldu ve gri gözlerindeki parıltı o an Steve'e Pamuk Prenses'in elmasından da büyülü geldi.

 

"Hem," dedi Steve hafifçe gülümseyerek. "O gün seni yeniden öptüğümde bunu gerçekten senden prensliğini almak yaptığımı düşünmedin, değil mi?"

 

*

 

Sonraki saatlerde Bucky'nin ilklerinden güzel olmadığı iddia ettiği  _Pamuk Prenses'_ i izlediler. Kanepede, Jarvis denen ve Bucky'nin sohbet etmeye çalıştığı ve  _bayıldığı_ robot onlara çizgifilmleri bulup, bitirdiklerinde benzer eserler öneriyordu.

 

İzlerken yanyana oturuyorlardı, Bucky zaman zaman ekranda gördüğü birşeyle dalga geçiyordu ve Steve söylediğine gülüyor, hem ekranla hem Bucky'le dalga geçmenin bir yolunu buluyordu ve  _mutlu_ görünüyordu ama ikisi de, belki de en çok Steve, bir şeyin farkındaydılar.

 

Steve, Bucky'e gerekmedikçe dokunmuyordu.

 

*

 

Günün kalan zamanında Pamuk Prenses'in 'kesinlikle ilkinden güzel değil, Steve‘ versiyonu Jarvis aracılığıyla izlenmiş, Sam Wilson elinde pizzayla yeniden gelmiş ve Bucky ile iki medeni insan gibi yeniden tanışmıştı, yarım saat kadar sonra Tony Stark bir şekilde kimsenin açmadığı kapıdan daireye girerek  _Iron Giant_ adlı bir filmi izlemelerini emredip kanepede aralarına sıkışmış ve eline kumandayı alıp Steve'in yargılayan bakışlarına aldırmayarak filmi açmıştı.

 

Filmin sonlarına doğru Tony Stark hüngür ağlıyordu. Steve, Bucky ve Sam'se şaşkın bir bakışlarla onu izliyordu.

 

"Ama baksanıza, bakın ona.. O metal, içi boş bir canavar olmasına rağmen insanlığı diğerlerinden daha iyi anladı-" burnunu sesli bir şekilde sümkürdüğü mendili kanepenin gerisine fırlatıp ağlayarak ve arada 'Ağğ tanrım neden!' gibi varoluşun nedenlerini sorgulayan felsefi cümleler böğü-kurarak izlemeye devam etti.

 

(Bucky'nin sol kolu, imkansızdı ama bu adamı kapının önüne uçurmak için resmen  _kaşınıyordu.)_

 

*

 

Geceyarısına yaklaştıkça Steve giderek durgunlaşıyordu, bunu Bucky de fark etmişti. Sam de en sonunda -Bucky kıskanmıyordu onu, hayır, kesinlikle kıskanmıyordu- Steve'e endişeli bakışlar atarak daireden çıktığında yine ikisi kalmıştı ve Steve sabahtan beri ilk defa ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyor gibi kapının eşiğinde duruyordu.

 

Geceyarısı çoktan geçilmişti bile.

 

Bucky onun için sessizliği bozmaya karar verdi. "Bu noktadan sonra uyumam ve yerimi

gelecekteki halime bırakmam gerek, değil mi?"

 

Steve o anda ona öyle baktı ki Bucky o anda gidip ona sarılmak istedi.

 

Steve'in ona anlattığı kadarıyla ne olduğu hakkında genel bir fikri vardı. Bucky, hala hatıralarını geri kazanma evresindeydi ancak beyninin hafıza ve kabuk bölümünde hasar görmüş bölgeler vardı.

 

Ve dokularını tamir etmeye çalışıp duran bir  _serum._ Hatırlama hızıyla beyinde yeniden oluşan  _biyolojik_ ağlar birbirleriyle örtüşmediğinde kör noktalar ortaya çıkıyordu, beyin de onu korumak ve  _çakışmayı_ önlemek için farklı bir mekanizmaya başvuruyordu.

 

Kör noktaya yakın bir zamana uyanıyor ve hipokampüsü dolduracak  _yeni hatıralar_ kazanıyordu. Uyanık olduğu süre boyunca oluyordu bunlar.

 

Uyuduğunda kendi zamanına falan dönmeyecekti Bucky. Bir hatıra olacaktı.

 

Steve cevap vermediğinde oturduğu yerden kalktı. "Steve."

 

Steve derin bir nefes aldı, ardından başını salladı.

 

"Tamam," dedi Bucky yavaşça. "Bana bir şey söylemeyeceğini biliyorum ve senin bir sebepten dolayı deli gibi vicdan azabı çekmeye başladığ- ne, seni tanıyorum Steve, son yarım saattir gözlerime doğru düzgün bakamıyorsun bile." Steve'in hala durduğu kapı eşiğinin tam karşısındaki koridorda ilerlerken durdu, arkasını döndü. Şu anda arkadaşının terk edilmiş bir köpeğe benzemekte olduğu düşüncesini aklının gerisine attı ve kendi kalbinin sıkıntısını bu adam için boşvererek Steve'e sordu. "Gelmiyor musun?"

 

Önüne döndü, yürümeye başladı ve arkasından gelen sessiz adımları duyduğunda rahatlayan bir nefes aldı.

 

Gitmeye karar verecek kadar cesurdu. Ama giderken yalnız olmak istemiyordu.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

**Soundtrack: Patsy Cline - Always**

" **I'll be loving you, always with a love that's true, always"**

 

*****

 

"Ben uyuyakalana dek orada beklemeyi düşünmüyorsun, değil mi?"

 

Bucky yatakta oturmuş, örtüleri çekmiş, ona bakarken bunları söylemişti. Steve bunun üzerine bir şey demeden, ifadesini sabit tutmaya çalışarak yatağa ilerlemiş ve Bucky'nin yanına yavaşça oturmuştu, Bucky ona açtığı örtüleri işaret ettiğindeyse derin bir nefes almış ve yatağa tırmanmıştı.

 

Şimdi Bucky'nin yanında ama ona dokunmayacak uzaklıkta yatarken kollarını kavuşturmuş, tavanı izliyordu.

 

"Eh,"diye söze başladı Bucky sanki yarım saattir konuşuyormuş gibi. "Garip bir gündü."

 

Steve bununla burnundan nefesini verdi, "Bir de bana sor," dedi. "Bütün masalların karışımı bir adamla yan yana yatıyorum."

 

Bucky buna hafifçe güldü. "Benim masalım tersine işliyor olmalı öyleyse."

 

Steve o anda acı dolu bir nefes aldığında Bucky başını onun tarafına çevirdi, Steve'in ardında New York'un hatırladığından daha karanlık olan gökyüzü görünüyordu, çocukken Steve ile yaz geceleri bu gökyüzündeki yıldızları izlerdi. "Steve."

 

Steve'in gözleri kapandı, bir an sonra yeniden açılırken başı Bucky'e döndü. "Evet?"

 

"Benim masalım tersten," dedi. "Uyanmamla başladı. Uyumamla bite-"

 

"Beni öldürmeye mi çalışıyorsun?"

 

"Elbette hayır, Steve, bak eğer masallara benziyorsak adam gibi benzeyelim. Masallarda eninde sonunda prensesin uyanması için prens onu öpüyordu."

 

Steve bir an dondu, sonra "Şimdi prenses mi oldun?"

 

Bucky hafifçe gülümsedi. "Beni öpmeni sağlayacaksa, evet." Steve'in yüzündeki tereddütü görünce sessizce: " _Bunun_ benim için son olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi?"

 

Steve'in yüzü üzüntüyle kaplandığında bir anlığına sözlerinden pişman oldu Bucky ama Steve'e bakmaya, onun ağzından çıkacak kelimeleri beklemeye devam etti.

 

Bir kaç saniye sonra Steve önüne döndü, gözlerini kapadı ve nefesini vererek yanıtladı. "Tamam."

 

Bucky bunu beklese de, nefesinin kesildiğini hissederken Steve'in ona dönmesini izledi.

 

Steve bu sefer tüm vücuduyla ona dönmüştü.

 

Sonra yatakta doğruldu Steve. "Gözlerini kapat."

 

Bucky hafifçe gülümsedi. "Prenses gibi mi?" Yine de gözlerini kapattı. Görmese de Steve'in gözlerini devirdiğini hissedebiliyordu.

 

Steve'in yatağa bastırdığını hissettiğinde gülümsemesi kesildi ve bekledi.

 

İlk başta hayalet dokunuştu, sonra Steve'in dudakları onun dudaklarına yerleşmişti ve ardından-

 

Bucky gözlerini açtı ve geri çekilmiş olan Steve'e baktı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. "Bu neydi şimdi?"

 

Steve bir şey söylemedi amam Bucky onun söylediklerini bakışlarından çıkaracak kadar iyi tanıyordu.  _İstediğini aldın, üsteleme._

 

Elbette Bucky onu dinlemedi.

 

"Gerçekten insanları tabutlarından kaldıran  _gerçek aşkın öpücüğünün_ böyle bir şey mi olduğunu sanıyorsun, Rogers, vaftiz töreninde falan değiliz, doğru dürüst öp beni."

 

Odanın zayıf ışığına rağmen kızardığı belli olan Steve'in ağzı açılıp kapandı, ardından gözlerini kaçırdığında Bucky onun gözlerinde yine  _başka bir şeyin gölgesini_ gördüğünde yumuşayarak onun adını söyledi. "Steve.."

 

Steve başını ona çevirdi, gözlerinde ağır bir duygu vardı. "Bucky.." dedi sıkıntıyla. "Daha fazlası-" Bucky'nin kolu onun T-shirtünü kavradığında kekelemeye başladı ve bir an sustuktan sonra saçmala-konuşmasına devam etti.

 

"Sen beni öptün ama ben yarın uyanacak adamı da öpüyordum, bunları hatırlayacak ve-" Bucky onu çekmeye başladı. Steve onu itmese de konuşmayı kesmedi. "Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun-"Bucky'nin dudakları onunkilere kapandığında konuşması çıkardığı zayıf bir sesle sona erdi ve gözleri kapanarak Bucky'nin metal elinin sırtına dolanmasına izin verdi.

 

Bucky tişörtü kavrayan elini yavaşça Steve'in ensesine çıkardı, Steve bununla lezzetli bir şekilde titrediğinde artık dayanamayarak metal koluyla Steve'i çekti. Ta ki onu üzerine alana dek.

 

Steve şaşkınlık ve arzuyla karışık bir ses çıkardı ama şaşkınlık -ve Bucky'nin kulaklarından kaçmamış o  _panik_ ağır basmış olmalıydı ki geri çekilmeye çalıştı, Bucky onu bırakmayarak dudaklarını dişleri arasına aldı ve hafifçe ısırdığında, üstündeki adam boğuk bir nefesle yeniden üstüne düştü ve aynı iştahla Bucky'i öpmeye başladı.

 

Sonra Bucky'nin sol eli Steve'in sırtından aşağı indi ve tişörtünün bittiği yeri bulup onun altındaki çıplak tene dokunmasıyla üzerindeki Steve kasıldı.

 

Bucky bunun neye sebep olduğunu bilmiyordu ama bir an sonra Steve dudaklarını çekip iri, kararmış gözlerinde şaşkınlıkla baktığında  _bunun_ bittiğini anladı.

 

Sonra, Steve, Bucky'nin onda görmeye alışık olmadığı bir çeviklikle üzerinden kalkmış ve yatağın sağındaki yerine geri yatmıştı.

 

Nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalışırken Bucky'e bakmıyordu.

 

"Üzgünü-"

"Hayır, değilsin," dedi Steve.

 

Bucky yutkundu, sonra başını salladı. "Değilim."

 

Steve iç çekti. "Hadi uyu, Bucky."

 

"Steve?"

 

"Evet, Buck?"

"Son bir soru daha."

 

"Şansını zorlama."

 

" _Steve.."_

 

"Tamam," derin bir nefes. "Tamam Buck, sor."

 

"Bir daha seni dansa götürdüm mü?"

 

"Evet," dedi Steve gözlerini kapatarak. Neredeyse bıkkın ama gülümsemesinin kıvrımlarının şekil verdiği bir sesle ekledi. "Defalarca."

 

"Sadece ikimiz?"

 

Steve sessiz kaldı.

 

Birkaç saniye sonra Bucky nefesinin altından  _şerefsiz herif_ diye mırıldandığındaysa yüzüne o hafif gülümseme yeniden yerleşti ve bir daha asla karşılaşmayacağını bildiği adamın uyumasını bekledi.

 

 

*

 

Bucky ertesi gün güneş doğarken gözlerini açmış, başını yanında uyuyan adama çevirmiş ve bir süre onu izlemişti. Ardından yataktan kalkmış, uyanmamış taklidi yaptığını bildiği Steve'i gerisinde bırakarak banyoya ilerlemiş ve dakikalarca aynanın karşısında öylece durmuştu.

 

Buraya taşındığı günlerde yerlerin ayna kırığı olmadan geçen bir hafta yoktu ama şimdi de, o zamanki gibi karşısındaki adamı bin parçaya bölmek istiyordu.

 

(ve Steve'e onu sevdiğini söylediğini unutmuştu.

 

Unutmuştu, artık varlığının farkındaydı ama o anıya ulaşmaya çalıştığında  _dünle_ karşılaşıyordu, içinde aydınlık, onu korkutan birşeyler ona geri dönmesini emrediyordu: git, onu uyandır, onu sevdiğini söyle, yeni bir anı yarat ve sonra öp onu.)

 

Bucky o sesi dinlemedi.

 

*

 

"Bucky?"

 

Bucky ona tepki vermeden öylece durmaya devam ettiğinde Steve buz gibi bir hissin onu yıkayıp geçtiğini hissetti.

 

Sonra, sıkıntıyla dolmuş olan kalbi Bucky  _kıpırdadığında_ ve onun tarafına döndüğünde yeniden kafesinde gevşedi. Steve ise kendi tarafında yürüyen bu adamı izledi.

 

Ama Bucky ona yaklaştıkça o soğuk his geri geldi.

 

Daha sonra Bucky onun yanından geçti ve Steve'i orada öylece, midesinde gittikçe çöken bir ağırlıkla bıraktı.

 

Bucky Steve'e bir kez bile bakmamıştı.

 

*

Ve bu devam etti.

 

Bucky bu sefer bir önceki gibi uzaklaşmadı, evin içindeydi, hatta Steve ile aynı odada..Ama Bucky Steve'in olduğu odaya girdiğinde Steve yok oluyordu, sanki Bucky Steve'i görmüyordu, eğer Steve üsteleyerek seslenmezse cevap vermiyordu ve bu, Steve'i yılbaşından sonra olanlardan daha fazla delirtiyordu.

 

Bucky insanların gözlerinin içine bakamıyordu. Bu uzun zamandır böyleydi, onu tanımayan birine fark ettirmeyecek kadar da bunda iyiydi. Onunla günlük konuşma kurabilirdiniz, sizinle birlikte gülebilirdi, sizi, onu ayaklarınızın altına alıp üzerinde tepinmeyi isteyeceğiniz kadar sinirlendirecek şeyler söyleyebilirdi ama bütün bunları yaparken sizinle  _gerçek_ göz teması kurmazdı.

 

Steve, acıtsa da buna alışmıştı.

 

 _Buna_ ise dayanamıyordu.

 

*

 

Ancak üç gün dayanabildi.

 

Steve'in Bucky'nin durumunu anlattığı Natasha kolundan tuttuğu gibi Sam'i ve Clint'i getirmişti ve hepsini kanepeye oturtup  _Time Traveler's Wife_  izlemeleri için hepsine şantaj yapmıştı.

 

Ve Bucky gözlerini devirerek ona ciddi olup olmadığını sormuştu. Bu kadar. Steve'in sabrını yitirmesine bu neden olmuştu, bir cümle, üstelik kendisine bile söylenmemiş bir cümle. Çünkü kendisine söylenmemişti! Bucky sadece onu yoksaymıştı, evet ama diğerleriyle konuşmaya devam etmişti, hepsi onun için vardı, evet, Steve ile de birkaç cümle kurmuştu ama yetmemişti, Bucky'nin diğerleriyle bu kadar kolay konuştuğunu gördükten sonra yetmeyeceğini anlamıştı.

 

Film boyunca dikkatini veremeyerek somurtmuştu, Bucky film hakkında rusça yorum yapıp Clint ve Natasha'yla dilden dile geçtikleri minik sohbetlere başladığında daha fazla dayanamayacağını zannetmişti.

 

Neyse ki Natasha anlamış ve film bittiğinde gitmek için bir bahane uydurmuştu, şimdi Steve onun 'dikkatli ol' fısıltısına başını sallayarak çenesi sıkılı bir biçimde 'olacağım.' diye yanıtlarken kapıyı kapatıyordu.

 

Kapının kilidi de  _klik!_ Sesiyle yerine oturduğunda Steve içindeki kızgınlığı kapıya yansıtmayışına şaşırarak döndü ve öfkeli adımlarla DVD'yi diğerlerinin arasına geri yerleştirmekte olan adamın yanına yürüdü.

 

Bucky'nin onu fark etmemesi imkansızdı ama Steve'in orada olduğuna dair hiçbir tepki vermedi.

 

Steve en sonunda bütün sabrını yitirerek bağırdı. "Bunu neden yapıyorsun!"

 

Bucky etkilenmemişe benziyordu. Ama sonra, nihayet Steve'in söylediği bir şeye ilk seferinde tepki verdi ve eğildiği yerden kalktı. Yavaşça Steve'e döndü. Gözleri Steve'in omzunun arkasını izliyordu. "Bana baktığında kimi görüyorsun?"diye sordu yavaşça. Yüzündeki ifade kontrollüydü.

 

"Ne?" Bucky cevap vermedi, başını iki yana sallayarak onu geçmek için hamle yaptı ama Steve onun bileğini yakalarak onu durdurdu. "Bucky, neden bahsediyorsun?"

 

"Bırak." dedi Bucky. Steve'e bakmıyordu. "Steve, şimdi olmaz, bırak."

 

"Hayır."

 

Steve'in sesi bu sefer kararlıydı, bunu vurgulamak ister gibi Bucky'nin kolunu daha da sıktı. Bucky'nin çenesindeki kaslar seğirirken Steve konuştu.

 

"Yılın başında, hiç bir hatıran olmamasına rağmen beni öptün, o kadar şaşırmıştım ki cevap veremedim ve sonra-seni dinlemek için her şeyi hatırlamanı bekledim. Öne sürecek onlarca bahanen vardı ama sen  _kaçtın,_ üç hafta, üç hafta geri dönmedin-sus Bucky, ona sessiz kalabildim ama şimdi..  _Beni yok sayıyorsun."_ Söyledikleriyle kaşları daha da çatılarak devam etti Steve.

 

"Eğer sana dokunmamdan nefret etmişsen söylemen yeterliydi, en azından bir dahaki sefere ona göre davranırdım, konuşman yeterliydi ama sen beni dünyandan silmiş gibi davrandın, o kadar şeyden sonra- ve şimdi de-" Sesi, neredeyse tehlikeli bir tona kısıldı. "Bana bilmece gibi bir soru atıp gidemezsin."

 

Bucky çenesini sıktı, gevşetti ve Steve onun nabzını parmakları altında hızla attığını hissederken onun her an elinden kaba kuvvetle kurtulabileceğini bilerek kendini hazırladı.

 

Ama Bucky ona saldırmadı.

 

Bir kaç saniye sonra gevşedi ve Steve'e bakmadan, yavaşça: "Dört gün önce, o 1930'lardan gelen adamın uyuyup en sonunda  _bana_ dönüşmesini istemedin."

 

Başını çevirdi ve uzun zaman sonra ilk defa, doğrudan Steve'in gözlerinin içine baktığında Steve ürperdi. "Gitmesini istemedin," dedi Bucky.

 

Steve bu adam sesini her ne kadar düz tutarsa tutsun gözlerindeki kırılmışlığı gördüğünde boğuk bir nefes aldı.

 

Bucky hemen gözlerini kaçırdı ve devam etti. "Eğer 1945'teki o ana uyansaydım, daha sonrası olmadan, trenden düştüğüm ve son gördüğüm şeyin sen olduğun ana..Ve ertesi gün uyandığında  _geri gelmeseydim,_ hala o zamanda kalsaydım, senin bıraktığın yerde, bunların hiçbiri olmamış gibi, uyusaydım, uyansaydım ve hala senin o trenden düşen en yakın arkadaşın olarak uyansaydım-"

 

"Bucky.."

 

"Beni geri ister miydin? Onunla ikinci bir şanstan vazgeçer miydin?-" Bu noktadan sonra Bucky'nin sesine acı bir alay eklenmişti. "Çünkü mümkün, insan beyni harikalar yaratabiliyor, eğer gerçekten istiyorsan-"

 

"BUCKY!" Steve sinirden kıpkırmızıydı ve aynı oranda kırılmış görünüyordu. Tıpkı Steve gibi Bucky de dayanma sınırına erişmişti, çünkü bir sonraki cümleleri bağırarak söyledi.

 

"Ben  _tam değilim_ Steve! İlk geldiğimde ayna parçaları üstünde yürüyorduk, hatırlıyor musun? Çünkü gördüğüm adam bütündü ama hissettiğim- denedim, deniyorum ama günün sonunda tek olabildiğim insanların gözlerinin içine birkaç saniyeden fazla bakamayan  _eksik_ biri ve-"

 

"SENDEN GEÇMİŞTEKİ BİR ANI İÇİN VAZGEÇEBİLECEĞİMİ NASIL SÖYLERSİN?"

 

İlk defa, Bucky'nin yüzünü  _şaşkınlık_ kaplarken sustu ve Steve'e baktı. Steve şimdi daha _sakin_ ve yalvaranbir tonda devam etti. "Seni kaybetmeyi göze alacağımı nasıl düşünürsün?"

 

"İkinci bir şans istemiyor musun-"

 

"İkinci şansım zaten sensin!"

 

Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar ve Steve bir mucizenin Bucky'nin dudaklarının kıvrımlarına yerleştiğine tanık oldu.

 

"Kendi zaman diliminde kalmayı bile beceremeyen biri olsam bile mi?"

 

Steve hiç düşünmeden, tek nefeste yanıtladı. "Evet."

 

"Seni sevdiğimi söylediğim günü dahi hatırlamasam bile mi?"

 

Steve ona bakarak, yavaşça yanıtladı. "Evet."

 

"Seni seviyorum."

 

Sessizlik.

 

"Steve?"

 

Steve kıpırdamadan ona bakmaya devam ettiğinde Bucky gerçekten endişelenmeye başlayarak ' _Steve'_ lediğinde mavi gözlü adam gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. "Bir daha söyle?"

 

Bucky'nin gülümsemesi yüzüne tekrar gelirken "Önce senin cevap vermen gerek," dedi. "Hangisine vereceksin?"

 

Steve'in gözleri bununla parlarken yüzüne Bucky'nin gülümsemesine eş bir tebessüm yayıldı. "Cevap vermeme gerek var mı?"

 

"Var." dedi Bucky. "Ama önce kolumu bana geri versen? Stark'ın kapısına protez bilek için dayanmak istemiyorum, zaten tamirleri yaparken böbürlenmekten ölece-"

 

"Bucky.." Steve onun kolundaki parmaklarını gevşetti ama bırakmadı. Bucky susup ona baktığında Steve'in gözlerindeki ifadeyle nefessiz kalırken konuştu:

 

"Lütfen beni Stark'tan bahsederken öpmeyeceğini söyle."

 

Bunun üzerine Steve gerçek bir kahkaha attı. "Öpmeyeceğim," dedi. "Sadece sana aşık olduğumu söylemek için uygun cümleyi arıyordum."

 

Donup kalma sırası Bucky'deydi. Ancak 20 saniye kadar sonra konuşabildi ve çözülene kadar yüzünde hafif şaşkınlıkla duruşunu Steve mutlu, küçük bir gülümsemeyle izledi.

 

"ve bulabildiğin en iyi cümle bu mu?"

 

"Başlangıç için en iyisi bu," dedi Steve yavaşça, arkadaşının  _bu cümleyi de_ sindirmesine izin vermeden sordu. "Artık dünyanda var mıyım?"

 

Bucky'nin yüzü suçlulukla kasılırken Steve'e baktı. "Sana bir özür borçluyum," dedi. Steve cevap vermeyince "Hala kızgınsın,"diye çıkarım yaptı. "Öyleyse sana  _gerçekten_ özür borçluyum. Dört gün önce kendime seni dansa götürmediğim için küfrettiğimi hatırlıyorum." Sonra beklentiyle Steve'e baktı.

 

"Dans edemediğimi biliyorsun."

 

"Başkaları varken. Benimle gayet rahat dans edebiliyordun."

 

"Bir seferlikti."

 

"Seni öptüğümde de sözde bir seferlik olacaktı, ama bak?"

 

Steve o an ona vurma isteğini içine gömdü.

 

İçindeki inatçı ve şimdiye dek ona onlarca savaş kazandırmış sese güveniyordu ve o ses korkmamasını, oynadığı oyunlar ne kadar çeldirici olursa olsun bu adamın onu dans pistine sürükleyemeyeceğini, insanların da hayatlarının tehlikeye girmeyeceğini söylüyordu.

 

*

 

"Winnie the Pooh"un Rus versiyonunu Cinderella'dan daha çok seviyor olsam bile mi?"

"Evet, Bucky, evet. Artık sormayı bırakacak mısın?"

 

*


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

 

 **Soundtrack:** Ink Spots- If I Didn't Care

" _Would my every prayer_ _  
_ _Begin and end with just your name?_ _  
_ _And would I be sure that this_ _  
_ _Is love beyond compare?"_

 

*

 

2017'de Steve Rogers, DC'yi bir kez daha yerle bir olmaktan kurtardıktan sonra en sonunda evine girebildiğinde bulmayı beklemediği bir şey gördü.

 

Bir noel ağacı.

 

Karlı, süslenmiş, ancak  _yıldızsız_  bir noel ağacı.

 

Apartmanındaki daireye ait olmayan bir havası vardı ağacın.

 

Etrafı davetsiz bir misafir için kolaçan etmeden ağaca yürümenin de delice olduğunu biliyordu, ama bir şey, bir şey onu kontrol ediyor gibiydi, engelleyemediği sessiz adımlarla, sırtındaki kalkanın ağırlığını da hissetmeye çalışarak ağaca yürüdü.

 

Sanki yine on yedi yaşındaydı.

 

Paralarının süslere ve yıldıza, kar tanelerini ağacın üzerinde tutan o beyaz, güzel köpüğün tamamına yettiği tek noeli o gün kutlamışlardı. Sarah o gün hep sağlıklı gülücüklerle doluydu ve Steve de, Bucky de bir daha o gün yedikleri kek kadar lezzetli bir şey daha yememişlerdi.

 

Noel ağacını ikisi süslemişti, tıpkı karşısındaki ağaçtaki gibi, küçük, ikinci el oyuncak bebekler, dilek kağıtları, toplar ve ışıklar sarkıyordu çamdan.

 

Aynı görünüyordu. Tepesindeki yıldızın yokluğu dışında.

 

Steve derin bir nefes aldı ve yaklaşık seksen yıl önce annesi ve en yakın arkadaşıyla birlikte kutladığı noeldeki ağacın,  _o tek ağacın_ bir eşi olan bu ağaca baktı geri çekilerek.

 

Dudaklarındaki hafif gülümsemenin farkında değildi, kalbindeki çarpıntı ağaçtan başka birşeyi fark etmesine izin vermiyordu.

 

Ve elbette yıldız olmayacaktı.

 

Yıldızı Bucky ile takmışlardı.

 

*

 

Bakışları ağacın köklerine indiğinde kutuları fark etmesi de uzun sürmedi. Kutular ve iki de paket.

 

Bir tanesinin içinde eskiz defteri olduğuna emindi. Bir diğerinde,  _Bucky'e,_ bir ajanda. Bir çok şey olmak istiyordu Bucky, en son özgürlüğü anlatan şairleri okumaya başladığında Steve karda saatlerce dolaşıp en sonunda yataklara düşmek zorunda kalmadan alacağı hediyeyi bulmuştu.

 

Sarah Rogers'ın ikisine hediyeleri birbirinin eşiydi, ama ikisi de eşsizdi. Bir günlüktü, iki tane gurur duyacağı evladı yetiştirdiğini anlatan, Steve'in doğduğu gün ilk sayfası yazılan ve James Buchanan Barnes adında yaşına bakmadan iki katı olan çocuklara meydan okuyan o cesur çocuğun hayatına girmesiyle devam eden bir defterdi.

 

Bucky hiçbir zaman sulu gözlü bir çocuk olmamıştı ama "İki Oğluma" yazısını gördüğünde lambanın güçsüz ışığına rağmen Steve onun gözündeki yaşları seçebilmişti. Kendi gözündeki yaşlara rağmen.

 

Steve bu iki kutunun kapaklarını kapattı ve son kutuya, ne olduğunu bildiği ve o zaman da, şimdi de imkansız gelen kutuya baktı, küçük, basıktı kutu, mavi elişiyle kaplanmıştı ve becerikli bir el ile düğümlenmiş kırmızı bir iple bağlanmıştı.

 

İpi yavaşça çözdü Steve, kapağı kaldırdı ve kutunun içine baktı.

 

Bilet.

 

Diğer hediyelere meydan okur gibi, üzerinde 2017'nin tarihi kazınmış bu kağıdı nefes alamadan, her ne kadar zamanı yeniymiş gibi görünse de tıpkı 1940lardan kalan eskizleri gibi ellerinin arasında parçalanmasından korkar gibi narince parmaklarının arasında tuttu ve şarkıları okudu.

 

*

 

On yedi yaşlarındayken Bucky ona bir hediye almıştı. Bir konser bileti. Alınmalarını da garantilemek için girişteki adamlara büyük ihtimalle para ödemişti, ama Steve bunu ona daha önce hiç sormamıştı.

 

Hasta olmaya meyilli bir vücudu olduğundan pek de dışarı çıkamazdı, ama o gün, kara rağmen çıkmıştı, Bucky ile o kapıdan girmişlerdi ve ilk defa arkadaşının yanında bir hatun yoktu, sadece ikisiydi, sadece müzik vardı.

 

Steve o gün dans etmeyeceğini söylemişti, Bucky ise dans etmesini, sadece ikisi olduklarını.

 

Ve Steve inatçıydı. Her zaman inatçı bir adam olmuştu.

 

Ama o gün dans etmişlerdi, bağıra çağıra şarkı söylemişlerdi, ilk defa içtiği alkolü umursamamıştı Steve ve Bucky ile birbirlerini eve kadar taşımışlardı, yol boyunca en çirkin sesleriyle, kiliseyi ağlatacak biçimlerde noel şarkılarını bağırmışlardı.

 

Ertesi gün Steve yataktan çıkamayacak kadar yüksek bir ateşle yanmıştı ama bir önceki günden pişman olmamıştı, odaya girip çıkan, Sarah'ın elindeki bezi alıp Steve'in ateşini alan, onun yanında dönüp duran Bucky'e de bunu söylemişti.  _"Sakın kendini suçlayayım deme, Buck, çünkü hayatımda geçirdiğim en güzel geceydi. Buna değerdi."_

 

Bucky onu yaz gelmedikçe hayatta dışarıya çıkarmayacağına yeminler etmişti, Steve ise sadece gülmüştü, Bucky de sözünü tutamamıştı zaten.

 

O gün o klüpte sahneye çıkmış olan insanların hepsi çoktan ölmüştü.

 

Ama biletin üzerindeki şarkılar aynı, yalnızca isimler ve  _tarih_  farklıydı.

 

*

 

Yaptığı şeyin delilik olabileceğinin farkındaydı.

 

Yine de yılbaşını onlarla kutlayamayacağını söylemek için Sam'i aramış ve biletin ona verdiği adresin peşine düşmüştü.

 

Şimdi sol elindeki beş gün önce dairesinde bulduğu bileti neredeyse buruşturacak kadar sıkıca kavramış bir biçimde yolun diğer tarafında duruyordu. Buraya kadar gelmişti, ancak  _şimdi,_ kalabalığı izleyip normal dışı hareket var mı diye kontrol etmek aklına gelmiş olmalıydı. Eğlence mekanının adı  _Pioneer Klübü_ ydü ve Steve'in endişelerini katlayacak, serumla güçlenmiş kalbini eski günlerini bedenine de anımsatacak şekilde sıkıştıracak bir teması vardı.  _Eski,_ bir teması vardı.

 

Yolun karşısından bile müzik duyuluyordu.

 

Enstrümanlar farklıydı evet, ama Steve şarkıyı tanıdı.

 

Karşıya yürümesine karar vermesine gerek kalmamıştı notaları duyduktan sonra, şarkının sözleri başladığında çoktan yolun yarısındaydı.

 

*

 

Sanki yeniden on yediydi.

 

Bucky ile, en yakın arkadaşının bütün bütçesini altüst eden o kulübe girdiği anda da bu şarkı çalıyordu.

 

_Eğer kelimeler yetmiyormuşçasına umursamıyor olsaydım_

 

 

Kapıdaki güvenlik görevlisi onu görür görmez geçmesine izin verdiğinde bileti daha da sıkıca tuttu.

 

_Eğer umursamasaydım nasıl böyle hissedecektim?_

 

"Bu taraftan, Bay Rogers."

 

Pin-up girl şeklinde giyinmiş kızın onu boş, ahşap ve üstü kaygan bir parlaklıkta olan masaya götürmesine izin verdi. Masa büyük ve yuvarlaktı ama Steve'den başka hiç kimse yoktu masada, Steve oturdu ve garsonun hiçbir şey söylemeden önüne koyduğu içkiye baktı.

 

_Eğer aşk değilse bu neden titriyorum böylesine?_

 

Sanki yeniden on yediydi.

 

İçkinin tadı bile neredeyse aynıydı.  _Phaca'_ nın üretimi ikinci dünya savaşından sonra durmuştu, bunu her kim bulmuşsa oldukça yetenekli olmalıydı.

 

Şarkıyı çalan grup soluna düşüyordu, Steve gerçekten güzel söylediklerini düşünerek onlara, ve kendi zamanının geniş takımlarını, yakalı elbiselerini giymiş olmalarına gülümsedi. Sahnenin önünde iki çift dans ediyordu, başka kimseyi görmüyor gibiydiler.

 

_Başımı döndüren, döndüren, döndüren şey de ne?_

 

Onları izlemek Steve'i utandırdı, sanki bir an özellerine dokunmuş gibi, gözlerini kaçırdı, başını önüne çevirdi me bakışlarını masaya, içkisine indirdi. İşte tam o anda, masanın yüzeyine düşen bir gölge gördü.

 

Neredeyse bütün dünyanın o an aklından uçup gitmesi nasıl da korkunçtu! Şimdi yalnızca o, masasındaki gölge ve on yedi yaşındayken dans ettiği şarkının sözleri kalmıştı.

 

Yutkundu.

 

Cesaretini toplayıp bakışlarını kaldırdı, gözleri adamın çok iyi hatırladığı takımını es geçti ve grilere baktı.

 

_Kalbim durmuşken böyle._

 

Barın sarı ışığında gizemli görünen adam, dudaklarında hafif bir kıvrılışla Steve'in karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Şarkı bir sonraki mısraya geçtiğinde Steve'in kalbi yeniden çalışmayı hatırladı, Steve ise yeniden  _nefes almayı_ hatırlayarak karşısında oturmuş olan James Barnes'ı izledi.

 

O sessiz kaldı, şarkı devam etti, o sessiz kaldıkça karşısındaki adamın küçük gülümsemesi yüzünden silinmeye başladı. Gölgeler de onun gülümsemesinin hayaletini doldurduğunda Steve onun  _beklemekte olduğunu_ anladı. "Bucky-"sesi nedense nefes nefeseymiş gibi çıkmıştı. Gri gözlerin odağı bir kez daha Steve olduğunda Steve bunu özlemiş, bir an kelimelerini kaybetti, daha sonra savaşa giderkenki cesaretini arayarak konuştu.

 

"Biz  _bu_  şarkıya dans etmiştik, geç kaldın."

 

_Her dileğim seninle başlar ve biter miydi?_

 

Bunun üzerine adamın gözlerinde garip bir ışık belirdi ve "Geç kalmadım." dedi. "Sözlerini unutmuşsun."

 

Ayağa kalktı.

 

Ne yaptığını bilmeden Steve'de onun hareketlerini taklit etti. Attıkları adımlar aynanın iki tarafındaki görüntüler gibiydi, bir an sonra masayı dolaşmış ve karşı karşıya gelmişlerdi.

 

_Bunun benzersiz bir aşk olduğundan emin olabilir miydim?_

 

Steve'in sözlerle irileşen mavileri onu izleyen grilerin üzerinde durdu, on yedi yaşındaymış gibi hissettiğini söylemek isterdi ama hissetmiyordu. On yedi yaşındayken sözlere vereceği bir cevabı yoktu. Şimdiyse-

 

"Steve."

 

Onu düşüncelerinden sıyıran bu seste belirgin bir ton yoktu, bir uyarı değildi, yumuşaktı, ve onun ismini söylediği her seferde olduğu gibi, eşsizdi.

 

Steve aradaki bir adımı daha kapattı ve sert, takımın altında soğukluğu gizlenmiş kolun belini kavramasına izin verdi. Bu dans tutuşu onları daha da yaklaştırdığında engel olamadan gözleri kapandı ve noel hediyesinin kokusunu içine çekti.

 

Sonra dans ettiler.

 

Sonra biraz daha dans ettiler.

 

Sonra biraz daha.

 

Daha sonra,  _Cheek to Cheek_ de bittiğinde dans etmeyi kestiler, Bucky cebinden bir şey çıkardı ve sessizce Steve'e gösterdi, Steve onun elindekini gördüğü an içinde yükselen neşeyle gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

 

Elbette.

 

Bir yıldız.

 

Görünüşe göre apartmandaki ağaç, yıldızsız kalmayacaktı.

 

SON.

 

"Affedildim mi?"

 

"Tamamen." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bitti, umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir.


End file.
